Tyson interviews the fanfiction community
by Little A Granger
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. xD The aim of this story is to bring the community together, so lets make that happen guys! Comment if you want to get involved.
1. R P Saiko

**Tyson interviews the fanfiction community  
– Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko**

Adjusting the question notes within the palms of his hands, the retired world champion focused on the camera that was aimed into his direction. The audience behind him started to whisper amongst themselves, but the sound of his faithful fans were making the most noise, screaming and chanting his name – **Tyson Granger.**

 _Was he nervous?_ Never, the new talk show host was about to give the world a taste of who his fans really were, even if they felt like they were worlds apart. Tonight they are going to unite and the dragoon wielder was introducing the authors to his unpredictable world.

"We are ready in 10 seconds Tyson. Someone hush the crowd!"

Rolling his teddy bear eyes at the bossy producer, Tyson was eager to get going. But as he adjusted his red jacket, the countdown and finished. The crowd was cheering even louder and the lights had lit up the stage where the superstar was standing.

His goofy smile appeared across his dry lips and he confidently winked at the audience. "Thank you, thank you. Oh man, I don't think Kai had it this good." Tyson laughed and waved his hand.

He clearly loved every minute of this.

"As much as I'd love to stand here and listen to that all day, I have to crack on with the show guys and introduce my first guest to the show."

The crowd then was hushed and the tension in the atmosphere started to relax. Tyson turned his attention back to the camera and let the words flow naturally from his talented tongue.

"Hello and welcome to my show where I, Tyson Granger, will be interviewing fanfiction authors from across the world. Some of them as you may know are well known for their outrageous behaviour and daring stories. But none of them will come close to this up front lady who I am interviewing tonight. Please welcome, Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko."

He rose out his arm to warmly welcome a brunette young lady who walked onto the stage. After the crowd settled down, Tyson sat down in his comfortable red chair and Amanda sat down opposite him on the homely setting.

In order to read the questions on the cards in his right hand, the retired champion had to hold them inched away from his big brown eyes. "First of all, what is your actual name?" Tyson asked and flashed a cheesy smile at the audience who were giggling at him.

"My name is Amanda C-M." The brunette answered confidently and scanned around the scenery like an excited teenager. She loved the spotlight and the audience, but what she loved the most, was the beyblader sitting nearby.

"What does the C-M stand for?"

"Cock muncher."

"Too much information."

"You honestly don't expect me to give out my actual last name do you? Expect stupid answers to stupid questions."

The crowd laughed at the entertaining author and Tyson fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't mind sharing his spotlight, but this girl was challenging him for it big time. She was a natural at this!

"Alright then moving on...In your story ' **Borderline'** , you like to scare me and Kai often don't you? I mean, you have started this trend of spiders frightening me."

The female grinned. "Of course. The anime and manga never really touched on your biggest fears, apart from your obvious separation anxiety. And Kai? The only thing he seemed to be afraid of was losing and the abbey...for good reasons as it turned out. But I needed something to get you both closer in the story. Why spiders? Because nearly everyone I know hates spiders in some way. It was a fear most readers could relate to."

"Now the moment we have all been waiting for, that ' **Anything'** creation of yours. Look some of the audience are fanning themselves already! Haha, now about this gay sex. What inspired you to write that when you're straight?"

Amanda blushed and smiled. "I'm not straight. I'm openly bisexual and I've been out of the closet for almost 2 years now. But what started me writing gay fanfiction was the fact the guys seemed to be better matches for my favourite characters than the girls. Plus, who really wants to read about a story about a female who isn't them, all over their favourite character? Um...hell no."

"Finally another story of yours is ' **Oatmeal'** – why have you written a story about me struggling for a shit with Kai laughing at me? Me and the guy are close, but that is a whole new level of a bromance Amanda."

Laughing, Amanda said, "Oh that? Well the truth was that story actually happened in real life and it was too funny not to post. I actually censored that heavily. What happened in real life was way funnier, but so inappropriate. The inspiration for that story actually read it and loved it, and I even had her laughing. I was a little nervous posting it, but after making myself some alcoholic ice cream, I found the courage. You were my victim because out of all the characters, you had the most stomach issues."

"Hey! Just because the anime decided to pick on me doesn't mean that the others didn't have their issues? I mean Kai's farts are horrible! So...no way! She actually read that? That takes balls to show something that personal. Did you not fear her wrath? What do you fear the most?"

"No. I knew she would handle it pretty well. Spiders scare me. Anything happening to my daughter scares me and people hating me for no good reason scares me. I'm always terrified of not being good enough for people, so I push myself as hard as I can to make people happy. When I was younger, and just a new mother at age 19, I was always terrified of people judging me if there was a speck of dirt. It's kinda hell inside my head sometimes." She sweat dropped.

Tyson didn't want to dig into that stuff to find out the root cause to her 'hell.' He was just the star who had to make sure everyone was having a good time. So he changed the topic drastically and lightened the mood, "Once RPS has removed this mask, who is she in the real world?"

The woman sat thoughtfully for a moment. "I'm a pretty down to earth person, who's always wearing a smile. If someone is sad or stressed out, I listen to them. I'm a single mom of a 4 year old little girl so all I basically do is write, work and sleep and spend my time with her. When she's at her dad's I'm out with my work friends or taking extra shifts at work or I've locked myself in my bedroom to just focus on writing. I got drunk for the first time 3 months ago and that was definitely a new experience. My work friend is determined to get me drunk again." She laughed. "The only problem with being such a happy person is that if my smile falters for even a second, everyone gets worried and starts asking me what's wrong. I'm fucking stressed, leave me alone or bring me cake!"

"Hahahahaha! I know right? Cake solves everything! Sounds like you have a lot on your plate. Do you and her dad get along at least?"

"Oh yeah. We've been friends for a long time. We swap custody every 2 weeks. He's my best friend ever. I know I can count on him in a tough situation."

"Well that's good at least that you have some support. Now, tell us, why do you write?"

The girl bit her lip. "I write for a number of reasons, but the biggest one is to get away from reality for a little while. It's a great stress reliever and now I love my reader's reactions to every chapter. I love making them feel everything I want them to feel. Pain, happiness, sadness. Their tears and outrage over my latest " **Borderline** " chapter makes me happy, because that means my words have gotten into their hearts."

"Who is your biggest influence/inspiration?" The big question had finally left his lips!

"Um...I don't really have one. There are tons of writers that I admire and I love all their stories, but I write for myself. I don't try to copy other people. My mother has always said that I have such a unique voice to my writing. So I just write what I want to write."

"What the hell got you into writing TyKa?!"

"Honestly? I went back and watched the show and when Kai said "Our battle has been written in the stars...Tyson and I!" HOW COULD I NOT SHIP THEM? They obviously have the deepest friendship...there is so much evidence. And either of them with Hilary? Ew, no thanks."

 **Wow I remember that. Did it really look that good on the television?** – Tyson's ego expanded and he blushed at the thought. "Say, do you have any gossip on the fanfiction world?"

"Isn't there always gossip? I heard this **'Honest Reviewer'** is stirring up one of the authors...I honestly would love if someone was that brutally honest with my work, I'm sure my writing could use some tweaking." She raised her arms and started waving, "Hey Honest Reviewer! Come my way next! I love constructive criticism!"

Tyson smirked and shuffled the cards in his hand. "This honest reviewer really needs to come and sit in that chair for an interview one day. Hey! Producer, are you listening?!" He announced before reading out the next schedule of the show.

 _Oh yes, the producer had to plan this entire layout or else Tyson would fuck it up._

"Now we have asked other authors to ask you some of their questions!"

"Ooooow." The crowd cringed as Amanda got excited about the scenario. The curvy brunette couldn't wait to hear the questions that her fellow fanfiction authors had asked her.

 **"Here is a Question from MarchellV:** _Do your stories contain personal messages you wish your readers to understand and catch?"_

"Um...I don't think that deep into my writing. Anything I want said, I just come right out and say it. I think the biggest one is to be honest how you feel with the one you're crushing on, because they might feel the same way, and small acts of kindness go a very long way. Though if anyone is feeling up to the task, I have done TONS of foreshadowing to later chapters of " **Borderline** " in chapter 3. If anyone wants to dissect that chapter and tell me your theories, that would be awesome."

"We have some questions from **Adbhut:** What is the story behind your username? And what does it mean? Also, How do you handle people that irritate you?"

Amanda laughed. "Yeah, my username is a bit odd isn't it? **Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko** is a name I came up when I was in the Yu-Gi-OH! Community, reflecting my feelings about shipping the characters Yugi and Yami aka puzzleshipping. I became so obsessed with the pairing, I had read all the puzzleshipping stories over the course of several years, any time there was a new story, I was the first to review. I spell Saiko instead of psycho, because I saw it spelled that way in a fic once and I loved it. I used to be insaneygolover, and insaneygolover is still my username for tons of things. I've been considering changing it since I want to remain apart of the TyKa community here ('cause you guys are way smaller and friendlier than the ygo community), but I also want to keep the initials 'RPS' since that's what everyone knows me as. Maybe something like "Raving Penis Sucker" or something stupid like that. If anyone has suggestions, PM me! Granted, I will forever love my puzzleshipping, but right now, I need more Tyka in my life."

The authoress then paused and thought about the second question. But not for one second did that happy smile leave her smooth lips. After a moment of two, Amanda answered, **"** How do I handle people that irritate me? I'll usually walk away or ignore them outright. Luckily it takes a lot to irritate me. If you manage to make me mad enough to have a full blown out argument with you, congratulations. You are a douchebag."

Tyson then rose from his chair and dropped his scripted cards in relief. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko!" He cheered along with the crowd and playfully bowed to the confident woman for being a guest on his brand new show.

* * *

 **A/N** : This was written a long time ago, but I have just finished it! *faints*. Fuck me has this been so funny! I will update again really soon guys, but Tyson will be interviewing Little A Granger :D. If you want to join the queue, please comment below and I will organise the whole event for you. **Little A Granger~**


	2. LadyDiamond92

**Tyson interviews the fanfiction community.  
LadyDiamond92.**

Scrunching up the piece of paper like a devilish child, the champion grinned and winked at the producer. "Ann, everyone keeps asking for Kai to join me. Is that possible or no? I just want everyone to hear this so they can understand that this is MY show." He encouraged with the crowd pulling curious reactions.

"Ohhh."

Standing behind the camera with a clipboard in her hands, the blonde bit down onto her peached lower lip and nodded a no. "You know full well that me and Kai don't negotiate well. Have you even read **The** **Mini-Bladebreakers**? Anyways, he said no and told me to get a life." **Little A Granger** shrugged and smiled back nervously.

"Pft, I'm not an A grade student in English like you are Ann, but there were some terrible punctuation errors in that last chapter you uploaded. I think **Mini-Kai** needs the red slip. I'd never let **Tyka's Flower** publish something that dreadful."

"My clipboard is going around your head if you don't get on with this show. Your next guest is waiting!"

"Uh... See, Kai doesn't appreciate his fans like I do. Isn't that right guys!?" Tyson cupped his hand around his right ear and winked at the audience to get a positive cheer. "That sour-puss is missing out. But today ladies and gents, I am interviewing a fanfiction author who really gives of the impression that she's such a good girl who really loves life with her close group of friends. Please welcome, **LadyDiamond92**!"

Another blonde stepped onto the stage and fixed her blue eyes on to the beyblader like he was a friend that she hadn't seen in a very long time. **LadyDiamond92** smiled gracefully and reached out her hand to shake Tyson's, then sat down on the seat provided. Afterwards, she turned to the crowd and gave them a relaxed wave.

"Hello everyone, thank you for having me."

"No worries. Now, let's get to the part that everyone loves me to ask." Tyson sat down into his chair and tapped his question cards against his knee cap. "Who really is **LadyDiamond92**?"

"My real name is Carmen Anna, I'm 23 years old and I'm an Italian girl."

"Italian?" Tyson perked up and his teddy bear brown eyes lit up. "You must have heard of Enrique. Psst, between me and you, would you ever date him?"

"Bleah, never!" Carmen cringed with disgust on her face. "I have a boyfriend Tyson; we have been dating since 08."

"Has he not popped the question yet? 08? Holy cow. That's nearly…" The beyblader paused to count on his fingers. "09…10… That's 8 years Carmen! What's taking the guy so long?"

"We are not getting married Tyson. But he has brought me two rings in the past."

"Haha that sounds like something Kai would do. But my buddy Max is keen to settle down if you're getting impatient." The champion laughed briefly with the Italian young woman. "How long have you been writing for then?"

"I have been writing for 5 years."

"And what do you do in your personal life?"

"I'm babysitter and I hate my work. I have two dogs and nothing more. This is me."

"Okay, let's get to know you some more Carmen. Who are your role models?"

"Britney Spears, Avril Lavigne, Blue."

It was clear to everyone at this point that Carmen was heavily influenced by music in her life. Then again, in Tyson's eyes, this pattern was continuously reoccurring.

"Who is your favourite Fanfiction author?"

"My favourite authors are **LoneeWolf** , she Is the first person that I meet here and **Indigo Jupiter**. Why? I love their writing style."

Tyson sat up in his chair and looked at his script. "It's so nice to hear some fresh names on this show. And speaking of writing. What's the next sneak-a-peak we can expect in your an upcoming story?"

"I'm writing two stories and I'm going to kill someone in **Silent Tears- Sheet of Blood**..."

"You're going to kill someone?!" Tyson's heart skipped a beat. "It's not me is it?!"

Carmen laughed lightly and nodded a no before replying, "Takao, you are safe because in silent tears - shadow of the past: first you have lost your memory and you helped your enemy end when you tried the truth you died. And, maybe, I should say that someone turns on **rebel girl**...I'd say Sapphira, my OC, is back and Hilary loves Takao."

"It's been a while since someone has called me Takao. My Japanese name." Tyson flashed his goofy smile and stuck up his thumb. "They sound like some pretty amazing ideas."

"Thank you Takao."

"But here is the most important question of all, who is your favourite beyblade character? And why?"

"On beyblade... I love Mariam and Kai because I love cold personalities because of the way they resolve a situation and their personality is like a mine, in part."

"Always the Kai." Tyson sulked and raised the interview cards to his lips to bite on the corner. "Shesh. Let's do some quick fire questions and really give everyone a taste of the inner diva I can sense coming off you. Ready?"

"Go for it." Carmen tilted her head aside and smiled warmly.

"Favourite colour?"

"Pink and red."

"Tala or Bryan?" [Sorry Bryan]

"Tala, absolutely!"

"Twitter or Facebook?"

"Facebook, I haven't got Twitter."

"The cheesiest pick up line you've ever heard."

"I can't say that XD." Carmen blushed slightly as she went uncomfortable.

"Did you fail a subject in school?"

"I was a good student, so no."

"Pizza or a kebab…?" Tyson chuckled slightly at the question and waited for the answer he was keen to hear. "Rei is working on a new restaurant menu, I asked him to make the kebab but he insists on the pizza."

"Hey, I'm Italian and I live near Naples so pizza. Pizza forever, so I agree with the Chinese cat, I love you Rei."

"A Rei lover too huh?" Tyson twitched. "This is not going well for me today is it? First it's Kai and then it's Rei. Is there anyone else you like whilst we are it Carmen?"

"Huh interesting Takao, because I prefer Saint Shield. Boom bitch! Haha, I'm joking."

Suddenly the host didn't know where to put his face and the audience was in stitches. Even the producer was hiding behind her clipboard with her shoulders shifting up and down, she was crying of laughter whilst looking at the cameramen.

"Fucking justice that is."

"Shut your yap Ann!" Tyson straightened his cap and cleared his throat. "Speaking of Ann, we have a question. **Little A Granger** says, you have such a good girl aura about yourself and she wants to know what the naughtiest thing you have ever done is. So Carmen, what is the most rebellious thing you have ever done in your 23 years of life?"

"I have done so many bad things; you know that a good person who is betrayed in **pride changes**. The last one was with my ex friend who has hurt me, I've done worse causing him to lose everything and I've done everything in my power to drive him out the group, now when he sees me run away."

"Wow, so no messing with this lady then." Tyson playfully tugged the neckline of his yellow t-shirt and shuffled his eyebrows. "Our next question is from **LoneWolfee** , the girl you mentioned earlier! She asked, if you had to choose between being forever linked with your Bit Beast and endless food, what would you choose? Damn, that almost sounds like something I'd ask."

"I'd like to be linked with my bit-beast. And if I could have a bit-beast, it would be a swan! It's so pretty and most elegant."

"Sounds really girly…" Tyson playfully shivered and laughed. "And I thought Hilary had girly moments." He brushed his soft eyes on his cards once more and read the last few questions for **LadyDiamond92**. "These next questions are from **IndigoJupiter**. The first one is other than the most obvious pairings she/you like(s) of Ozuma and Mariam and Taljul...what other pairings do you like?"

"Thank you Indigo! Yes, I like also ReixMao, not like MariamxOzuma or YurixJulia."

"The second question is: we know you adore Mariam...tell me, do you see her going out with any girl? XD"

"Yes, of course. It's my dirty, guilty pleasure. JuliaxMariam. Why? They are so d different and are perfect together."

"Finally, wow, thanks **Indigo** , really donated a mouthful here for us. **IndigoJupiter** is thinking of writing **'bad teacher'** story...would Mariah play a better role of Elizabeth Halsey?"

"Bad teacher… no, Mao can't. Julia is better."

"Bad teacher? Isn't that a crap movie?" Tyson scratched the side of his head and shrugged. "On that note, please give it up for **LadyDiamond92**!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not going to lie, I really enjoyed typing this up xD. Thank you so much for taking part **LadyDiamond92** , I felt so bad for constantly Pm'ing you. I just wanted to get everything perfect for your diva ass ;). I generally thought you were such a good girl until you replied to my question with that, bwahahaha! Go on girl! Please check out her material guys, I have been following her material, but I just never get the time to read everything. A huge thank you to everyone who sent me in a question, you guys are amazing. And the next victim is… Wait and see! **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I owe you all a kiss because this is a project idea I [nobody else] have had for a long time. It's just amazing to finally bring it to life!  
**


	3. Embarassing moments

**Tyson interviews the fanfiction community  
Embarrassing moments from fanfiction authors.**

"Okay guys, I have a little twist to my show and it's something in which most authors have been pretty excited about. Today, I am going to share with you, the most embarrassing moments in some of your lives. Oh yes, everyone has been talking to me and my producer over the past few days and some of the stories have been hilarious."

The crowd clap their hands and cheer at the champion as he starts to chuckle amongst himself.

"Let's start tame, and then work our way up the 'shocking scale' shall we? Some of you guys are just as wild as Max." The retired champion shifted through his show cards and continued to laugh to himself. "Our first victim is **Solitaireseraphim . Silvertaciturn.** She says she is a clumsy person, but one time she spent an hour searching for her glasses but they were on her head. Oh dear… Kenny has done that so many times."

"Okay, this was from **Soumita** : she said she got angry at school and punched a guy in the nose. He ended up with a fractured nose and blood clot." A cringe left Tyson's figure and he playfully tugged the collar of his yellow t-shirt. "Well, we all know who to not annoy now don't we?" He joked and clapped with the audience.

"Next we have **LadyDiamond20** , she has admitted that she has kissed a girl by mistake." Suddenly the champions cheeks flared up and he cleared his throat. "I'd love to know the backstory to that. Did it get exciting?!"

The crowd then wolf whistled and Tyson laughed at his cheeky audience. "We have a response from

" **Indigo Jupiter**! She says her most embarrassing moment was that she got hit by a football in a face and her face was swollen and pink. On that very same day, some kid threw up in a school bus and some parts of his puke landed on her uniform. She wasn't impressed… I wouldn't be either too be honest. You're too nice of a person if you didn't at least punch the kid who booted the football in your face."

"This was submitted by **Angel Devastation** , she said her pants have fallen down on a school trip." Tyson lowered the card and pulled a jaw dropping face. "This shocking scale has shot up drastically. The guys in the audience have just leant forwards to ignore their girlfriends. Oh yes, stuff just got real in here… someone open a window."

Removing his jacket, Tyson hung it onto the back of his luxurious chair before continuing, he was getting warm from embarrassment by reading these out. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to talk about – girls kissing girls and their underwear taring up. It was almost porno material that Bryan would share on his Facebook profile.

"I cannot believe you all are sharing this. It's crazy." Tyson then turned his attention to his producer. "I expected more dignified actions from you."

"I never disappoint." The British blonde bit down onto her lower lip and giggled devilishly. "Oh, just hurry up and read it out."

The Dragoon wielder cleared his throat and shifted his eyebrows. "Ann was friends with a guy at school and they were walking home together after a day at the swimming baths. Apparently, **Little A Granger** was climbing a fence and her t-shirt got caught. So her top flung up and because she wasn't wearing a bra, the guy saw everything - the whole package on her chest. What the hell!? What did the guy do?" He struggled to say everything with his producers brown eyes burning into his skull.

"I just remember his face lighting up and then all of a sudden he wet himself when I begged him to help me get my shirt free. I couldn't hide my chest no matter how far I pulled down on my top. It was so traumatising because I was just 14 years old." Ann went bright red and she hid her face behind her little clipboard. "* **Beep** * my life."

"I'm now going to move on before I wet myself from laughing." Tyson shuffled through his card and briefly read the next scenario out loud. "This is from **L F Granger** , another Granger. She says she was sitting on a picnic table and her pants got caught on a nail. So when she got up, the nail ripped a huge hole in her pants…"

Tyson paused to let the audience laugh, "Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, her pants had ripped in front of the boys' basketball game. Jeez! Because you are a big fan of mine, I will let that one slide." He winked and thought: _That would be the only action Eddy would get in his games~_

"What school did you all go to? I am calling Max and we are heading there first thing tomorrow morning. Me and him have missed out big time after hearing all this. Jeez with how wild some of you are, I bet Bryan and Kai would even tag along for the hell of it."

Suddenly the girls in the audience scream when they hear the sound of Kai's name being mentioned. Tyson then looked around the stage to see if the Hiwatari had actually walked on stage, but there was no sign of him.

"Phoah, you guys gave me heart attack then. I generally thought he was here.…" Tyson smirked and scratched the back of his neck, "After a show with him around, you'd soon be crying for me to come back, trust me. But our final fanfiction author to humiliate is RPS….I cannot read this out! Max! Come down here and read this out for me."

By now Tyson's face was blood red and he handed the script to his best friend who rushed onto the stage. All the fans of Max screamed with joy and Rei rose to his feet to clap the reunion of the two friends in the spotlight.

"Remember not to hog the stage Max…" Rei winked and laughed at Tyson's sour reaction.

"Shushh." The retired champion hissed and turned his attention back to the blond American. "Go on, read it out buddy. You don't mind discussing this type of stuff."

"About poo? Ohkay." Max read the comment and burst out laughing. His lungs could not grab enough air to recover what he had lost. " **RPS** said her most embarrassing moment to date: _You mean besides walking around with my mom at walmart and her saying very loudly that she has a massive turd stuck up her ass and it feels like she's being *beep* (fucked) by her own *beep* (shit)? God, I wanted to die._ "

"And that is the end of my show guys, thanks for taking part and….. I have another card here. It's about **RPS** and **Little A Granger** …. Uh…" Tyson paused and his face flared up into a violent red colour. "Where is the line here? Do you guys seriously expect me to read this out? Urgh."

Max peeked over Tyson's shoulder and lit up like a curious school boy in a candy store. "Granger has seen Saiko's sized J boobs in a Facebook chat by accident. HOW THE HELL!?" He read out loud with excitement and started to laugh all over again.

"Yea, I think we are going to end it here, just cut for * _beep_ * sake." Tyson hid his face behind the schedule card and rolled his eyes. "And I thought Bryan could be a fruit cake sometimes… Jeez. What is it with these girls and boobs?"

"Those girls have probably seen more woman chest than you Tyson." Max wiped the tears from his eyes and high-fived the front row of the crowd. "Bye guys!"

"People are going to start shipping these girls. For goodness sake." Rei sighed heavily and turned his attention to Mariah who was sat next to him. He didn't know where to look after this 'boob' topic.

* * *

 **A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone who got involved with this chapter, it was fucking hilarious reading some of your material. But for 2 weeks guys, I am going to take a short break from writing because my final university deadlines are among me and I want to finish them! Thank you for understanding and keep in touch! **Little A Granger~**


	4. LF Granger

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
L.F. Granger **

"Oh yes! I am finally back where I belong, in the spotlight." The retired champion rose out his arms and bowed to his clapping audience who were pleased to see their host return to the stage once more. "My producer has been so busy she couldn't schedule anything, pfft. Anyways let's crack on."

Walking his way over to the most comfortable chair in the studio, Tyson claimed his throne and picked up his script from his coffee table before him. "I know I say this a lot, but I am quite excited about my next interviewee, she has the name ' **Granger'** in her username." He paused to register the crowd's reaction.

Some were intrigued and others were slapping their foreheads because they acknowledged the growth in Tyson's ego and head size. Either way, they too were curious to see why this guest compares themselves to Tyson.

"Ladies and gents. **Welcome, L.F Granger**."

Stunned at the young lady who made her way on stage, Tyson couldn't believe how similar these Granger's are looking. It was another blonde with brown eyes (like **Little A Granger)** , yet the only difference was that **L.F Granger** had a piercing on her nose.

"I think I'm missing a fashion statement here." The champion stood up and shook the guest's hand. "Nice to meet you chick, have a seat."

"What do you mean you're missing a fashion statement Tyson?" The fanfiction author asked as she sat down into the seat facing the host.

Tyson removed his trademark cap and pointed to his hair. "You're all blond and I'm just…" He laughed with the author and confidently shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well, it just shows I am the original huh? But anyways, tell us about yourself **L.F Granger** , who are you and why do you write?"

"My real name is Summer. But please call me Loz. Well I like to sew, knit, crochet, and anything else I get my hands on. I always put other before myself. I am a bit of an introvert when it comes to actually physically having to be around people. But I open up to the online community. I'm honestly not a very interesting person."

Leaning forward to place his treasured cap onto Loz's head, the champion sat back and smirked at her innocent face lighting up with joy, "You sound more interesting than Hilary, so don't worry." He glanced at his script cards and went with the flow of the conversation.

"Now, I know you don't write as often as you used too. In fact, you haven't updated in quite a while. What's going on!? Doesn't the community drive you crazy?"

Loz crossed her legs and brushed her finger tips along Tyson's cap. "Cant stayed focused. A lot of the time I have the story written I just have trouble editing it. But when I do write, it's for stress relief." She answered, knowing she had other priorities in life too.

Shifting his attention from the guest, Tyson skimmed his teddy bear brown eyes to the producer, "Ann, why aren't you proof reading her work!? You are always spamming people's inboxes with your updates." He then chuckled devilishly as he knew the woman struggled to read.

"I wrote **L.F Granger** a piece not too long ago if you must know." **Little A Granger** laughed lightly at the cocky host. "I co-wrote the first chapter of **'Broken and Confused'** to help get Loz motivated for her upcoming story."

"She did indeed Tyson."Loz pointed out and smiled warmly, "Ann originally asked me to proof read it and then she polished it up for me."

"Wow, so the yaoi community is very close then. But why do you write TyKa then Loz?" Tyson never really knew what tone to ask this question in, it was always an awkward scenario for him.

"I just love the different ways you can approach the relationship. They are both really strong characters and it's just nice to see how they interact with each other."

Tyson nodded at the answer and accepted it with respect. "Okay, so how long have you been writing for? And who is your favourite fanfiction author Loz?" He was keen to get everything out into the open.

"I have probably been writing on and off for probably 10 years. And I really don't have a specific favourite I love all the different writing styles. Wish I could say otherwise, but that's like asking me who my favourite book author is. There's not one there are many. I could tell you what my favourite Fanfiction story is though."

"Go on." Tyson wriggled his eyebrows. "Let's promote that story for five minutes…"

" **Our First Noel written by Ladya**." Loz then glanced at Tyson with an interested expression written all over her pale face. "Have you read it Tyson?"

"If Ann hasn't read it, then probably not." The host honestly replied and laughed. "No seriously, I haven't read it. But now you have recommended it, I will sit down with Max and read it. I promise…"

The fanfiction author then began to scan his broad figure head to toe to make sure he wasn't crossing anything. "Okay, that sounds like a deal." She was going to hold him accountable for that.

"Haha, jeez." Tyson ran his fingers through his hair before taking control of the situation. "Were going to do our famous quick fire round now, you ready?"

"Always." Loz's muscles tensed. She wasn't prepared for whatever Tyson was about to ask, all the blonde knew was that she was going to answer them honestly (probably without thinking too). "Go."

"Would you dump Kai for a million bucks?"

"Hmmm it's tempting but No. Kai doesn't seem like the person to take being dumped very well."

By now the crowd was laughing, yet the fangirls were cursing in outrage at the situation. The chat show host just cracked on with the questions because this was his favourite part of the show.

"Max steals your chocolate bar, how would you react?"

"I let the poor baby have the chocolate and go buy more for him to steal."

"How often do you sleep?"

"NEVER! Really normally like 6 hours a day maybe. I just have trouble falling asleep. Too many things going on in my head."

"What would you describe your inner element to be?"

"Wind/Fire Together they can be very dangerous. Kind of like and inner Tyson and Outer Kai."

Lowering his cards, Tyson squinted at the guest and his pride dived in to save the moment, "I have noticed that many of you authors are never very specific about yourselves, you always keep your options open." He honestly admitted and watched Loz laugh.

 _'Judging by her laugh, it's true then.'_ – The Dragoon wielder concluded and read out the next random question, "Heels or sneakers?"

"9 times out of 10 I'm not wearing shoes."

"You almost sound like a caveman." Tyson laughed for a short second and then continued to ask the questions, "What is your biggest guilty pleasure?"

"It's between Beyblade Roleplaying with Tala and KPOP boy groups."

"Now this question I have been dying to ask since I wrote it down. It's quite interesting believe it or not." Tyson sat up straight and leaned forward to read Loz's every movement, "What was your dream job when you were a kid?"

"Actress on Broadway. I did a lot of stage acting when I was little."

"Holy cow, I would never have linked that with you." Tyson commented in a surprise tone and smiled warmly, "Well when you get time, you will get back to living that dream huh Loz?"

"Well, it's like I said earlier, I have my priorities in life now." Loz explained and skimmed over his cards to see what the champ had planned for next.

"Fair enough. Well Loz, you will be pleased to know that our quick fire round is over. But now, we have a few questions from some fanfiction authors on this website. Let's kick off with our regular follower, **LadyDiamond92** , Carmen. She asks these questions… The first one is: who is the character that you hate?"

"Boris."

"Secondly she asks, if you was the creator of beyblade saga, what you change?"

"Kai's outfit in V-Force!"

The whole studio had to stop for a moment because they couldn't stop chuckling at that cheeky comment by Loz. Everyone had always thought about V-Force, but it was only very few who would mock Kai's performance and style in the second season. Not to mention not many would say it out loud on the television – _Typical Granger trait_ ~

"Okay, I would ask more questions from other authors, but I am running out of time Loz, so here is the last one by Carmen. What do you think on original character?"

"It depends on how they are written. Some OC's are really well written and you feel like you can connect with them. Others are really poorly and you just keep seeing a name that is a nuisance. So it's a love and hate relationship with them."

"So they're like marmite huh?" Tyson threw in the catch line and once again got the audience applauding him. "Well, thank you so much Loz for being an awesome guest, we really enjoyed your company. Thank you for coming on the show and please do update soon! Ladies and gents, please give it up for **L.F Granger**. You can give me back my cap now Loz..."

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm so sorry for the late update! Little Ann has been so busy! I have just finished university and I now work 6 days a week. I've literally skived work today so I can finish writing this update and just get everything off my chest! Blah. But thank you so much L.F Granger for putting up with my spamming messages and bless her heart for wanting to take part in this talkshow, you are crazy girl, but I love you very much! Take it easy and speak soon. **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S: Wanna be in the next chat show? Comment below!**


	5. MasKaiHilFantic

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community.  
MasKaiHilFantic~**

"First off, let's introduce yourself to the wonderful Beyblade community. What is your name? And what made you start writing fanfiction? Come on, tell us who **MasKaiHilFantic** really is."

"Well... I go by many names, my boy. Some call me **Mas** , some call me **Machu**. Some call me the 'philosopher's light', others refer me as a 'shadow in the dark'. All in all, Granger, I am who I am. Honestly though, I prefer the term 'Elegant Violence' or 'The Phenomenal'. In case you're not aware - I'm **MaskaiHilFantic** , recognize. My name tells the entire story, I prefer Kai and Hilary to be together. And I think I know you well enough that you'll ask me why." She stopped for a brief moment to flash the retired champion a daring wink, "I write fanfictions, stories, essays, oh and I am a poet too. I used to write poems to give hope and show the brighter side of life, but recently I've been writing some dark stuff. I believe most humans are unfortunately not fit to be told the brighter side of life, they prefer a hard-ass reality check. So I tend to write loads of philosophically ambiguous topics, but nonetheless, I always prefer good over bad. But then again, who doesn't?"

 _'"My boy". Is he hitting on me?_ ' - Tyson lit up with his eyes twinkling with excitement. "You sure are confident. I like this!" He chirped and sat up straight in his chair. He had grabbed his full attention, especially as he also was entertaining the audience.

Still, Tyson remained on track and he ran through his question card, "Now, in your story, **'Dental Distress'**. It sounded very realistic and believable, especially with Max being so in-character. Was this story based on your personal experience, like, were you really Max going through all that?"

"No, but I have come across many such incidents, mostly in movies and in serials. It's rather added to my shock value when I come across an incident like this my in daily life. And considering Max and his binge for chocolate and considering Mariam and her ways of justice, which I like to personally refer as 'Southern Justice', I think Max might've been involved in a similar situation."

Accepting the answer, Tyson nodded and turned his attention to his next topic, "This is my favourite question to ask every author in this community. Who would you consider your rival to be?"

"I consider no one to be my rival. I consider everyone I meet to me my inspiration or teacher. I'd rather learn from others rather than try to beat them, because I heard form a wise person that no matter what you do, there will always be someone better than you. So why not learn?"

"Who is your favourite author? And why?" Tyson read from his cards of questions in a slow tone. "Also, what is your favourite story?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt, my dearies, **Indigo Jupiter** , **Droplets of Blue Rain** and **AquilaTempestas**. And if I have to go with non Beyblade I'd go for **Marxist Mouse**. In literature I prefer Mick Foley and Chris Jericho. Their writing styles have me glued to my seat.  
My favorite stories are on my favorites list, but I love **Indigo's** ' **You suck**!' and ' **Stranded,'** **Droplet's** ' **Eyes,'** and ' **As I'm your Sky,'** **Aquila's 'A Hero's Last Cry,'** and ' **Kai's party**.' As well as random KaiHil fantics like ' **Not All Dares make you suffer',** ' **One Night is forever** ', **'Pokies,' 'Forever Friends**.' To save you all trouble, they all can be accessed on my favorite stories page."

The host then struggled to keep up with all the recommendations, so he just placed his cards over his lips and shot his camera crew a 'help me' glance. "You have quite a few favourites then. But that's a good thing, it shows you're more active in the community." He complimented whilst lowering his cards from his mouth – he was hoping his camera crew had caught all the information.

However, moving on – Tyson wriggled his eyebrows. He glanced over to the audience and flashed them his famous goofy smile. "What do you guys think? Do you think me and Hilary would make a cute couple?" He paused to watch their reaction, it was very mixed retort as some of them booed, yet others would cheer with enthusiasm.

 _'How weird.'~_

"This audience never disappoints." The host laughed and focused his attention back to his guest, "What about you? Do you think me and Hilary make such a pairing?"

Machu then responded quickly with another cheeky wink, "I don't think you and Hilary would be a nice paring, with due respect."

"That's fair enough. After all, you do pair Hilary with Kai a lot. It's really interesting." Tyson nodded and then placed his question cards on to his lap as he shot his innocent brown eyes over to his supervisor, "Ann, do you think me and Hilary make a nice couple?"

Swallowing her mouthful of coffee, the blonde pouted her lips and took a brief second to register what was happening. She didn't understand why the guy would want her opinion when they could read each other like a book because they were so alike in character.

"I don't really want to get involved in this debate Tyson..."

"That's a no." He burst out laughing, "So there really is a divide on the topic. Which reminds me..." Tyson crossed his legs, " **MasKaiHilFantic** , do you like yaoi? And would you ever consider writing it?"

Sitting back in his chair with his eyes fixed on the host, Machu was watching Tyson's every move. They both were two very confident individuals who were keen to make this show entertaining for everyone.

"No, I am not against but I won't write it. Next question."

"Someone loves his questions, huh?" Tyson laughed nervously as he began to scratch the back of his head, he was quite shocked at the quick shut down on that topic, but he soon moved on. "Well, the next question is, who is your role-model?" He was always very curious to ask this question, especially as very few of them relate their role-models to a beyblade character.

" **My Prophet Muhammed**. As a proud Muslim I love him, I love him and his life style and his kindness, they win my heart. He would forgive even his worst enemies, people would say bad things about him and he'd pray for them. They'd annoy him, but he would still forgive them, he came into this world to teach us the best of manners. I feel so blessed when a sinner and pathetic human being like me is able to say the name **Muhammed**. I'd be given a million lives and yet, yet I won't be able to describe how great he is, and what a favor he did for us. Then come my parents, honestly Tyson, where we would be without our parents? We would be destroyed. We would be nowhere to be seen, their love and prayers keep me working hard and improving. Without them and their love and sincerity, I'd be nowhere. I feel so blessed to have such loving parents. And of course my teacher, who reignited my love and my passion for my religion Islam and made me strive to be a better person and to be humble and forgiving. Without my role models, I'd be an animal."

"That's a pretty powerful thing to say, that you'd be an animal without your rolemodels." He spoke openly from the heart.

Yet that sweet tension in the atmosphere didn't last long as Tyson got excited about the next topic. "Oh! This is a question that I have been dying to ask a fanfiction author. You know how you all have described what zodiac signs you are born under, why do you think people do that?"

Shrugging, the author squinted his eyes and answered, "Hmm, well I know next to nothing about astrology. But if a Scorpion tends to be humble, caring, nice, romantic, open and looks for good then yeah I've described myself in my fanfictions."

He was comparing himself to somebody already, and everyone in the room sensed this.

"Scorpios are romantic?" Tyson then burst out laughing and stuck up his thumb to the dark haired male, "Kai is a Scorpio and I couldn't see him being romantic, in fact, I couldn't see him keeping a door open for a lady. So, I guess, good on you for being more of a gentlemen than he is."

 _...But moving forwards..._

"I see that in some stories like, ' **Pure Ecstasy** ', you love to write some detailed lemons for your readers. You really describe every second with a realistic action." He chuckled for a brief second as the audience began to lean forward in their chairs, "Now my question is, why are your lemons so detailed? Is it for shock value? Is it for competition? Or do you just love to write about your personal experiences/fantasies?"

Max then burst out laughing in the audience because he couldn't believe how red his best friends face went, "He sure is uncomfortable talking about this subject, just look at him, he's fidgeting and losing his eye contact with his guest." He whispered to Rei, who too started to smirk at the scene.

"First off, I've never had sex, so get that out of your mind Granger. Well, about my lemons I stated read them a long time ago, more than five years to be approximate. And whilst reading them, I picked up notes, innuendoes and pointers, and when I could master enough strength, I began writing lemons with those pointers in my mind. Hmm, you can say that I like writing them 'detailed' because, well it's fun."

"Pointers? Well, I know what points during sex..."

"Max!" Rei gasped with an urge of laughter building up on the inside his toned stomach, "That was so inappropriate."

"Oh come on, you were thinking it too after he said he'd learn't the sexual innuendoes."

Machu rolls his eyes. "Good Lord, man..." he murmured to himself.

People sat in the audience couldn't help but snigger at Max and Rei's little whispers, they had been at it for the entire show. But that camera didn't leave the main man and his guest on that stage.

"What beyblader would you relate yourself to be?"

"Definitely Kai. I tend to stay calm and quiet like him, he tends to focus on the bigger and little things in life, like me. He and I very passionate about what we like and dislike, and we would do anything to get what we want. He acts mature and I try to act mature a well, hehe."

Tyson glanced the guest up and down, "Oh, I guess that would explain your deep blue shirt huh? Very Kai like. You just need those black pants and blue triangles on your face." He winked pulling out a pot of blue face paint from down the side of his armchair.

"Uh..." Machu tilted his head and frowned at Tyson, "Is that Kai's personal pot?"

"It sure is." The champion hopped out of his chair and personally handed the fanfiction author the pot of face paint. "You have to put that on at the end of the show dude. Then we will take a beautiful selfie together and snap chat it to Kai. He will love it!"

"Uh huh." Machu smiled, "I'm sure Kai would 'love' it."

"Okay, I've just heard in my ear piece that we haven't got long left buddy, so we are going to do a few quick round questions, are you ready?" Tyson questioned as he shuffled back onto his arm chair, "Of course you are, here we go. What's your favouri..."

He paused and shot the supervisor a dirty look, "That's such a girly question!"

"I like to know which fragrances smell nice?" Ann shrugged uselessly, "Now hurry up with your quick fire round."

Tyson groaned loudly as the audience laughed at him, so he decided to skip that question. "Have you got any gossip or updates on what we can expect..." He couldn't finish his words as his guest confidently turned to the supervisor and respond to her subjective.

"Hmm, don't a specific brand. If it smells good on me, then it smells good on me."

"Try Hugo Boss or Joop. Those smells lure in the ladies." Ann encouraged and mirrored her goofy smile at Tyson, "Keep going."

Fanning himself with his cards briefly, Tyson did just that, "What can we expect from you in the future then **MaskaiHilFantic**?"

"As of now, I'm busy with exams, who isn't? I am writing a poem which is philosophically one of the best things I'd do. After exams I'll jump back into the writing scene and hopefully write some wrestling, Naruto, Ed Edd n Eddy fanfictions. And of course, Beyblade and KaiHil will continue too."

"What's your guilty pleasure?"

"Lemons, of course."

"What habit annoys you the most?"

"Judging everyone on everything. Who in the * **beeb** * (fuck) gave you the right to judge what they do or say?"

"Favourite video game? Or book?"

"Favourite Video game, varies. I'd happily play any wrestling video game, and any sort of hand to hand combat games too, I love playing virtual brain games too. Books, in books I'm loving Tietam Brown by Mick Foley right now."

Tyson then gazed down to his cards and gasped with shock, he'd already finished his quick fire round. "That couldn't have gone any quicker could it? Haha, but thank you so much for being on the show dude, you really have given everyone an insight as to who you really are. Like, I now understand why you write a lot of KaiHil, especially when you compare yourself to being a Kai." Tyson winked at the author and leaned closer to offer him a handshake.

"Do carry on what you're doing and show up all those girls in the community dude. Ladies and gentlemen, the humble, **MasKaiHilFantic**!"

* * *

 **A/N:** After a good few hours of pesturing MasKaiHilFantic, we finally got the job done! Thank you so much for being patient with me, especially as we both are perfectionists who are very passionate about our work. Let us know what you thought of the creation guys and if you're interested in taking part, comment below! - **Granger~**


	6. Disney Spin-off

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
~Be Our Guest~**

Jumping on to the stage whilst waving his hands to the enthusiastic audience, the retired champion couldn't wait to crack on with the show, especially as it had been a few weeks now. (Sorry). "Hello guys! Oh man! It's so good to see you all again! Thank you so much for coming along!" He stated with sensirity in his voice.

But once the atmosphere calmed down, Tyson began his exciting show that was quite unique to all the others that had been previously planned for him. "Today guys, I am going to explore who the Fanfiction authors would compare themselves to be similar to in the **Disney world**. Oh yes, you do not want to miss this, especially as I have received some amazing and honest messages from the people in the community." He announced, really hyping up the show to keep everyone on board.

"To kick off this show, **27cansoftune** compares their personality to be similar to the Disney character, **Aladdin** and when I asked them why, they said: _'He's the best.'_ Well, he is cool, but what's he the best at? Hmmm."

"Next up, **MasKaiHilFantic** described to me why he was similar to **Donald Duck**. Apparently it's more to do with passion than it is the way he talks." Tyson then lowered his cards to realise what he'd just said, "Wow, that was slightly harsh."

 _'But if there is a character who I would compare to myself, it'd be Donald Duck. I got a temper like him.'_ **MasKaiHilFantic~**

Tyson then shuffled through his script cards and he nodded in agreement to the statement made by the author, "That wasn't very Kai-like now was it? Nah I'm kidding. Donald Duck is a pretty cool guy. How would you cope with a Daisy as a girlfriend though? That's what you need to ask yourself." He then turned his eyes onto the cards to read about the next author.

Funnily enough, the script cards led to his producer.

"Now, **Little A Granger**..." Tyson paused because he knew his producer wasn't paying attention. She too was busy looking at her mobile phone and reading her Facebook messages. He then spoke out loudly to make her look ahead at the stage, "Which Disney character are you?"

Clearing her throat because the camera was shoved in her face, the blonde flashed a nervous smile before answering, "Well... I'd say I'm like **Elsa** because she too was just a good girl who gave up on trying to please everyone. She found happiness in being left alone with her family, and so did I. She's a big sister, so everything she does, I can relate to because I've been there and done it." She then leaned past the camera to stick up her thumb to the champion.

"Hey! I'm over here!" The host demanded, enjoying the idea of the cameras being focused back onto him. "This is the Tyson Granger show! Oh, and by the way, a Guest review asked you a question Ann. How old are you?"

Pushing her lower lip down to reveal that she was uncomfortable with the topic, the author then responded bluntly, "Well, my name was inspired by the fact that I was always the youngest in my group of fanfiction friends... Oohhhhh do I have to answer this? Tyson its rude to ask a lady how old she is. I'm not doing it." Ann protested, wanting to have a fit in a spoilt manner.

"I don't care if its rude, you need to answer the question."

"Fine." **Little A Granger** eyed him in a sulkish gesture, "I'm in my early 20s. However, I'm not saying anymore because I don't want people to know my real identity."

"Oh cut the rubbish Ann." Tyson burst out laughing, "You need to answer the question, I am demanding that you do..."

"And I will replace you with Kai if you don't move on from my age!"

Straightening up in his seat, the Granger stopped laughing for a brief second. But once he watched the blonde sigh in a guilty expression, Tyson continued his laughing fit. "Oh man, she can't stay mad at anyone for long. Anyways, Guest, she's 22." Just as that number tickeled past his tonsiles, his producer threw her clipboard at him.

"I warned you! Where's Kai? Get him on the phone now. I'm changing my username to **Little A Hiwatari**."

"Oh come on! You would so have done the same to me!"

Ducking to avoid the item, the host watched his producer walk into the crowd with her hands placed on either side of her hot cheeks. She then sit next to the guests because she clearly was pissed at the Granger for his careless actions. That was her 'time out zone.'

Slightly left in an awkward position, the champion adjusted himself and he turned his attention back to the camera. "Back to the Disney characters comparison, I am going to feature an author who has been writing for some time now. She has changed her username from az23b into something quite remarkable - **Aegri Somnia Vana,** she compares herself to be similar to **Jafar** from the movie, **Aladdin**." He paused at the sudden realisation of her chosen character.

Tyson's eyes lit up and he cracked a big smile, "Whooah. I then asked her whos mind she'd love to control and she replied," He turned the audiences attention to the video tape playing on the large screens.

"Anyone would do. Maybe I would go mind controlling random people off the street! But preferably the candy shopkeepers into letting me get away with all the candy." Aegri Somnia Vana then stuck her thumb up to Max in the audience, who was cheering to support her decision.

"I'll share the candy with you!" The blond American announced as he too began to chuckle. "Go Jafar!"

"Haha! That is brilliant. Hey! I want some of that candy too Max! But here is why the author believes she's similar to Jafar." Tyson piped up to focus the camera back onto him, "It's a good read..."

 _'I think I'd prefer Jafar. He has the perfect amount of sarcastic humour meddling with a cool tempered personality, however ruthless when unleashed at incompetent people. Plus... I prefer the poisonous snake if a familiar is taken into account, and as Jafar well represents that with his staff and all so... *tick mark* Check! Talking about powers who doesn't wanna shapeshift and control minds, yeah?'_

"I told you it was good didn't I?" Tyson winked as he picked up his glass of water to take a gentle sip. **"** However, last, but not least, we have **Indigo Jupiter.** I've deliberately left her to be the last author because it's the way she describes herself. I mean, who would see themselves being Disney twins with a hilarious snowman who would melt for his friends? Well, here's exactly what she said to me."

' _Ah let see...because i tend to joke around a lot. My laugh is funny (according to people). And when I walk, my sisters say you walk like Olaf. But mostly...I care a lot ^^... after all; '_ _Some people are worth melting for_ _...'_ \- **Indigo Jupiter~**

"That's a true friend right there." Tyson praised before chucking his script cards over his shoulder carelessly, "Well guys, that's all I have time for today. Join me next time as I interview Indigo Jupiter on my upcoming show! But first, I'd like to say a huge thank you for everyone who participated in this show and see you all soon! Oh! Before I forget! If you guys wanna get involved in the Disney discussion, comment below on who you compare yourself to be and why!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I really, really didn't want to reveal how old I am. I have been avoiding that delicate piece of knowledge for years, especially as I like to keep people guessing. But when the Guest asked me in the comments, fuck me did I cry on the way to work haha. Anyways, thank you so much to all the authors who put up with my harassment over the past few days, you guys are amazing and I really appreciate your support - **Granger~**


	7. Indigo Jupiter

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
~Indigo Jupiter~**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the worlds most entertaining host, Tyson Granger!"~

Sliding across the stage like he's standing on a magic carpet, the world champion waved his hands to his audience and he glowed in the spotlight. "Oh I love doing these mini shows! Thanks so much for tuning in guys, I really appreciate it." He praised confidently with his eyes sparkling with joy.

But once everyone calmed down, the Granger got to work and he pulled his script cards out from his beyblade belt. "Today I am interviewing one of the most loved figures in the fanfiction community, so as you can all imagine, I am really excited about this because she's almost as loved as I am. And it's not very often that this happens. So please put your hands together for the graceful Indigo Jupiter, who is sitting right here in this chair!" He laughed and turned to face the author who was already sat in the guest chair.

Quickly, Tyson rushed over to his chair and got himself comfortable. "Thank you for coming on Indigo Jupiter. You look very well. But first off, can you tell us a little bit about yourself." He smiled in a friendly gesture whilst crossing his legs.

"I discovered writing back when I was in 9 grade. Until then I only used to write on those topics assigned by teachers. But then as the years progressed, I needed some way to vent out my sadness and frustration, so I wrote in the back of the notebooks. I didn't give a damn about grammar or what I was writing. It wasn't until then my sister discovered my drabbles and praised me for it...… I seriously started to consider it. I only write original stories. I discovered in 2014 and, I was actually surprised to find stories of my interest by various authors. After plucking up the courage, I finally joined in 2015. But, to describe myself? Well I sleep like a bear on hibernation. I binge on white rice and I officially consider myself to be a sucker for the underdogs."

"Binge on white rice? That sounds like Rei's ex team." The Dragoon wielder then paused at the slight gasp that echoed within the audience. "Oh don't you pin that racist crap on me. You all know full well that I didn't mean it like that."

By now, the entire studio was laughing and Tyson too chuckle a little. "Anyway, speaking of teams, which team would you like to join then **Indigo**?" He asked, quickly changing the subject for safety pro-cautions.

"I'd join the White Tigers because I like Mariah and Gary a lot. And I find Lee's frustration kind of endearing. Plus the siblings in it have big cat bit-beasts which I find so amazing!"

"So you like big cat bit-beasts." The Japanese male bopped his head from side, "I guess you would really fit into that team. I bet Mariah would love you too, I heard from Rei that she's quite sweet, I still struggle to see how…" He paused again when the crowd gasped at him once more. "YOU HAVEN'T MET THE WOMAN! I swear she only likes Rei and the White Tigers..."

"He's doing well." The producer bit down onto her lower lip to hold back the giggle that was building up inside her throat. "He's upset Mariah and half of the audience in one go."

~Yet again, Tyson had to change the subject~

"Okay, fine. We are going to do something different in this show. You guys reading/following/watching might recognise it yourselves. But Indigo, which blader would you snog, marry and avoid on these guys. Max, Miguel and Mystel. I was told I couldn't add my name because the girls would marry me each time. Haha."

"Hahaha...I'd Snog Miguel because he's a pretty boy. Marry Max because life would never be boring with him, and Avoid Mystel...because he's a spider :3."

"A spider?" The retired champion then burst out laughing and he pressed his palm against his forehead, "What type of spider is Mystel then?"

The authoress chuckled sweetly and she answered, "Tarantula...I mean for once he hung from trees upside down xD."

"You like to admire the big and hairy ones huh?"

Suddenly **Indigo** stopped in her tracks and she fidgeted uncomfortably, "why do i feel like this question is answering something else?" She mumbled, with the audience breaking out into fits of laughter. Even the host almost rolled out of his chair because he couldn't believe what the woman had said.

"I was talking about spiders. What the hell?" Tyson wiped a tear of joy from his eye and he took a deep breath to restrain himself. "Oh man, I was not expecting that from you."

Indigo Jupiter then chuckled lightly and she shrugged, "Sorry, I am prone to this type of stuff." The blushing girl then leaned down to pick up her glass of cold water that was resting on the coffee table in front of them. She sipped it lightly and placed it back.

"I heard that you wanted this scene cut. Well, it's not happening..."

"What? Noooo!" Indigo protested with her face now matching the colour of Dranzer's flames. "Pleaseee.."

"Why? It shows the audience that you're so human and funny." The retired champion winked at the camera man and returned back to his question, "Who is your favourite author then?"

" **Gigglesworth** is the author. I like two of her works...' **3 stage and reunion gone wrong** ' nearly made me wet from laughter. She's hilarious."

"So, you told me, that you wanted this interview to be really awkward and different right? Well, let's do this." Tyson then pulled his chair closer to the fanfiction author and he leaned in to eye her excitedly, "If you could date any beyblade fanfiction author, who would it be?"

Shifting anxiously in the chair, the dark haired author cleared her throat. " **Nevergonnafindme** because she's awesome and she always makes me laugh whenever I talk to her."

"Holy cow! Aren't you brave for admitting that on here!" The champion sat up straight with a positive aura glowing around his figure, he then quickly fired out his next question without thinking beforehand, "So would you class yourself as being a bisexual then?"

A sweat drop then appeared in the corner of **Indigo** **Jupiter's** forehead and she nodded a no, "I'd class myself to be a demisexual. It means that I am attracted to someone on the basis of romantic feelings." She replied with a nervous smile filling her lady-like lips.

"That's a new word to add to my ever-growing vocabulary." Tyson winked and he shifted through his question cards to read out his next piece of text, "Why do you compare yourself to be like Rei then?"

"Ah, let see...me and Rei. Well both of us like tigers, both of us like to negotiate peace and both of us like food!...So there you go." **Indigo Jupiter** explained softly. She sounded very proud to be compared to such a unique character in the series and Tyson could sense this strong vibe flaring from her smile.

So he then changed the subject before he got too jealous about that the fact that he wasn't her favourite beyblader, "So, within the community, who would you class as your role-model?"

"Not anyone particularly...but I happen to pick up traits from everyone because my mum says that I look at the qualities and adopt it. Like **Little A Granger's** genuine and caring nature, **droplets of blue rain** 's cheery persona, **LadyDiamond92** 's sincerity, **Sharigan Blossoms** kindness and **Midnight sin 009** support. Everyone's a jewel in this community."

"And I think you just made half of the community cry with your sweet words." Tyson then wriggled his eyebrows at his producer who was hiding herself behind the bodyguard, sniffing out loud. "But why do you care so much about this community?"

An innocent laugh then left Indigo Jupiter's throat and she placed her hands into her lap before explaining shortly, "I guess it's in my nature, like it's in **Ann's** nature."

"Say something then Ann before I lose my * **beep** * ( _shit_ ) with all these compliments you're getting. It's not fair, it's my show yet people still admire you." Tyson rolled his eyes as the spotlight flashed over to his producer, whom was peeking out from behind the bodyguard with swollen red eyes. "Actually, let me stand next to her so I don't miss out on the camera."

A heavy sigh left the blonde's dry throat and she cracked a loving smile, "This girl and me never really saw eye to eye at first. But now we have got past all that, we are tight as ever. She picks me up when someone has been a * **beep** * (dickhead) to me and I hate to see her feel down because of the darkness in her life. Besides, she's an amazing author, I won't let her disappear off the face in the community without flying over to her country to drag her straight back." Little A Granger then stuck up her thumb to the camera.

However, she soon rolled her eyes when Tyson barged her out of the way.

"And back to me, yes! Haha. Thank you Ann, that was beautiful. But seriously, you two need to get a room, you both are crying and receiving ' **aww's** ' from the audience. Anyways, that's all I have time for on my show guys! Thank you so much **Indigo Jupiter** for taking part, you have been an honour to have on my talkshow, especially as everyone in the community seems to be quite fond of you. I hope all you readers had a great weekend and keep in touch if you want to be featured on this cheeky stage."

 ** _~Camera Cut~_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope the wait was worth it, especially as Indigo was such an amazing author to feature in this chapter. I really enjoyed interviewing her because we had such an in-depth chat on Facebook about our friendship and fanfiction life. She's one of my best friends and I told her that I wouldn't do anything to change that. But! The next author I will feature in this story will be **EllisJamesx** a real life Max Tate whom Ann has grown very fond of over the past few hours xD, no literally, we met like 4 hours ago and we are now forming a bromance. 'It's fate!' - **Granger~**


	8. EllisJamesx (edited)

Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
~ **EllisJamesx~**

Running through the centre of the crowd like an A-list celebrity who couldn't get enough of the spotlight, the retired beyblade champion highfived every individual who came into his path. He loved his fans and he was secretly addicted to their screams; but when he stepped up onto the stage, he pulled his script cards out from his beyblade belt and he turned his attention towards the camera.

"I could do that all day." Tyson laughed and gently hushed the crowd to calm them down. "I know, I love you all too. But today guys, I am going to introduce a new member of the fanfiction family to you all. He's one of those guys who has pretty much blended in with the people here. **Little A Granger** was even telling me that it's like he's been around here for years despite that it's been a matter of months. So, please put your hands together for **EllisJamesx**!"

Walking on to the stage, the male wearing his finest jeans and t-shirt waved to the crowd before taking a seat to face the Granger. They shook hands briefly and **EllisJamesx's** brown eyes began to dwell up with tears. He was honored to be in the presence of such a legend.

"Hello you!" The British male greeted with enthusiasm in his soft voice. "I can't believe I am here!"

"Haha, judging by the sounds of it, you had no choice. But I'm glad I can finally meet you." The Dragoon wielder responded as he sat down, "But I want you to tell us about yourself. Who is EllisJamesx? And why do you write Fanfiction?"

 **Clearing his throat, the male author sat up straight in his chair with that proud smiled glued to his lips. He then answered,** **"EllisJamesx** is a real life pain. That's it. I think I've hit the nail on the head there. Or a real life Max Tate, whichever sits better with people. Okay, enough of that – I'm twenty one, transgender man, who probably lives to look the hell out for people. Sort of and kind of a wannabe artist, I do half-arsed sketches of my favourite character and never give them facial features. Ever. I'm a pain. The best sort of pain." He then paused to answer the second question, "We can either have the soppy and mushy reason or the straight truth. Canon is bollocks and didn't explore in depth, mushy reason? I'm a sap and I love writing and here I am."

Nodding, Tyson was satisfied with the answer. "Fair enough. However, I have to ask this question because it's my favourite! Which beyblader are you most like? And why?" He was always keen to hear who the fanfiction authors would compare themselves to be similar to.

"I'm most like Max Tate – I personally believe, and I've been told that by a few people as well. I certainly will not compare myself to my favourite character – cough, Bryan, cough – because he's a raving lunatic, and I am not. I'm definitely more like Max Tate, pretty soft, fluffy and warm, and super supportive, did I say I was soft?" He chuckled when the audience laughed alongside with him. "I know, I know."

"Now, I'm really keen to ask you this next question because you are probably the first transgender I have ever spoken to. I mean, I have probably met some people who are going through the same scenario as you and they're not ready to speak up about this. Also, I think, that, I am very tunneled vision so I don't always take note of things unless someone just throws it at me in a conversation..." Tyson really was engaged in this interview, "So, what I am going to ask you, is, who is your rolemodel?"

"I have two. One being my Grandfather, who sadly isn't with me anymore, but he was one of the most talented, intelligent, warm and down to Earth people that I knew. He taught me to be myself, and had time for everyone. He was polite and funny, and taught me a lot of the things I know, such as accepting differences, and accepting peoples own beliefs and values, everything really. Someone that means a lot to me as of now, is Lady Gaga. It's out there, I know, but she really does mean the world to me. She embraces her own differences, and yeah, it some people's eyes – that makes her look odd, or whatever, but to see someone embrace their differences and not be afraid of them? That's important, and I need that. I think a lot of people need that."

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly became tense as everyone in the studio was witnessing the aftermath of this reply. Tyson was really touched, especially as he could personally relate to the idea of his grandfather being a rolemodel – Ryuu had always been there for him in the past and he couldn't bare the idea of losing that man.

But despite that all these emotions were thriving through his energetic body, he did the most Kai thing possible – swallowed everything. He blinked back the tears and he held his head high. "You are amazing." He mumbled, embracing the sound of the audience's round of applause – agreeing with him.

Except, it was Tyson's job to lighten up the mood and keep everyone happy/entertained. So he had to quickly change the topic to stop everyone from crying. He briefly skimmed his chestnut brown eyes over his script cards and he read the next section of the show.

"Right now we move on to the awkward questions that many fanfiction authors struggle to answer… Well, that's a lie. Everyone talks to me and Ann, they seem to admit to a little more than they should, but nobody judges or cares so everyones happy. Haha." Tyson laughed lightly when the audience began to chuckle wit him too. "But, I'm going to kick off the series by asking the most awkward question. **If you had the chance, which fanfiction author would you date? (Or slay? xD)."**

"Slay." **EllisJamesx** stopped in his tracks for a brief second. "I see what you did there." He laughed hysterically and turned his attention over to the producer. "You told him to ask that didn't you?"

The blonde authoress stuck up her thumb and flashed him a warm smile, "Of course I did. He doesn't have a clue about what he's just said." Ann replied in a careless tone.

The host then looked to his producer then back to his guest, "Why do I feel like I have just missed something? What is it with the word slay? Hellloooo!" Tyson waved his arms to bring the spotlight back to him.

"Oh my God. It's an inside joke that me and **Little A Granger** have. When we first met right, Oh my God. I told her that Tala and Bryan slay me so much because they're so awesome. But she thought I meant that I'd sleep with them..." Ellis stated, "I couldn't stop laughing at her, bless her."

Tyson then burst out laughing and Ann cupped her hands over her face to hide her embarassment. "Even I knew what that meant. What the hell?!" He expressed out loud.

"Well I didn't! There we go." **Little A Granger** took a deep breath and pointed back to his question cards, "Focus will you!"

"Oh!" The retired champion gasped, "Right, back to the question. So, **EllisJamesx** , do tell us..."

"Slay. I see what you did there. A lot of fanfic writers slay the hell out of me. You're all Gods and Goddesses. Does this count for authors that are no longer on the site? I used to be really good friends with a fanfic author who revelled in the Kai/Emily ship, that's how we bonded. I'd date him for sure – we're quite a like in the things that we enjoy, but we also have our opposites, and I think that is a really nice thing to have. I'd date the hell out of the producer – **Little A Granger** – but do I need to say more on the matter? I mean. Have you seen her? You don't know what beautiful is until you've looked at her. Honestly, she's breathtaking..."

"Uh-huh." Tyson nodded and skimmed his chestnut brown eyes over his question cards, but then he stopped in his tracks once he'd registered the response properly. "Wait, did he just… Little A Granger?! WHOAH!" The host instantly turned to face his producer whom was once again hiding behind the body guard, "What do you have to say to that Ann?! Oooh no, you're not hiding from this one!"

It was like Tyson's birthday had come early, he loved making situations exciting, especially when he was a part of it. "Come on Ann, don't you clam up on me. Zoom the camera into her face. Haha." He hopped up out of his seat to step into the camera.

"I think it's adorable and flattering." The blonde authoress explained as she lowered her hands, "He's going to be a Maxie cop. What isn't amazing about that? What woman wouldn't fall down to his feet?"

Tyson then spun around on his heel to look back at his interviewee, "You're going to be a cop? Holy cow! You never mentioned that! Oooh, this is all coming out now." He gasped in a breathless tone, shocked that this guy was going to become a real life hero.

"There's so much blood filling up those glowing cheeks." EllisJamesx stated, making Tyson burst out laughing. "But yea Tyson, I am going to become a cop, my training starts in a few weeks and they're going to give me a job afterwards."

"Holy (shit) * **beeb** *. You will be like a real hero..."

"I'd prefer Batman."

Everyone in the studio laughed again and clapped to Ellis' response. "Oh fine, I will get on with the interview." Tyson clapped along and returned back to his seat. "Now, which fanfiction author would you class as a rival? Why?"

"I don't know. I don't think I could rival off with anyone. I kind of don't want to see a rival within anyone that enjoys the same things that I do. I suppose if I find another fanfic writer that focuses on writing about Kai's thoughts and feelings as intensely that I do – I'd probably rival the hell out of them, because I specialise in writing about this idiots thoughts and feelings. But yeah, no, people usually know me for the one that writes in depth about him. Totally off the mark, but I prefer to love and adore people." Ellis then leaned onto the coffee table to pick up his glass of water, "I love everyone in this community."

"I think we can all see that dude." Tyson winked, "This nicely links us to our next question actually. Who is your favourite fanfiction author?"

" **IndigoJupiter**. Straight up a favourite of mine. I think I've enjoyed everything I've seen them upload, not to mention that they love the Spencer/Mathilda ship, and I'm so thankful for finding someone else who loves them. I love how they delve into feelings and thoughts, things that aren't usually explored, or if they are, sometimes it is vague – I love how they go into depth, and you feel the love, you can emotionally connect with said characters. I love that. I love a lot of fanfic writers, however, I do. I really do. **"**

"I hear her name everywhere." The host blinked, "She was interviewed on my last show, she seemed to be very down to Earth. It's almost like she is the underdog of the community. Haha, a Rei. However, that could be you soon **EllisJamesx**. What can we expect from you in the upcoming updates?"

 **Ellis** then sipped his water and he replied, **"** I actually have a Kai/Hilary chapter coming up very soon – Can't promise that things won't be broken – which was totally influenced by Sleeping With Sirens. Which is pretty much based on the relationship between Kai/Hilary and starts within V Force and escalates to G Revolution, but with the events of G Rev and Kai diverting to a different team, leaves doubts in Hilary's mind as to whether Kai was serious about them or not. I'm not saying much more on the matter. I also have a chapter to add to: Those sort of moments? So there should be something coming from either of them very soon. I think the Kai/Hil fic will be coming first. So, if people are interested in that ship/pairing, there's always that to look out for. **"**

"You write quite a few of those I see." He wriggled his eyebrows at the idea of him and Hilary dating. "We'd kill eachother. Anyways, haha. What annoys you the most in fics? Now, I know you're a nice guy. But be honest, throw some shade out there."

"Wow, yeah man, what does annoy me the most about some fanfics? I only really read Beyblade ones, Once Upon A Time ones – typically Felix/Peter and it's mostly in the Beyblade fanfics that I get annoyed at. Typically the ones that focus around the sexual assault from one character upon another, especially when the character carrying the assault has made it obvious that they have no interest in someone sexually, never mind enjoying the notion of being touched. I just? No thank you. It also annoys me when characters are written completely out of character for the sake of a ship? You want Kai and Tyson together? Sound. Sign me up, I love them, but Kai is not a smushy teddy bear, and will order Tyson the heck around, because 'you still have to train, nitwit'. I mean it for a lot of ships though, I've seen a few characters have their most notable traits, that make them the characters that they are, removed for the sake of shipping."

"And finally! Which beyblade team could you see yourself within?" Tyson leaned back into his chair and braced himself for the predictable answer. "It's not the Bladebreakers is it?"

"I'm sure some people say that they could see themselves within their favourite teams, but mine are Blitzkrieg Boys and the BladeBreakers, and no thank you. I'd want to fight all the members of Blitzkrieg Boys, because eventually they would start to annoy me. I love them, I do, but the way they hold themselves – no thank you. "I love the BladeBreakers, but I couldn't be a part of them either, I just couldn't. I think in the end, I'd clash with them, and I'd wanna fight Kai. Like all the damn time. I'd be asking him for a game of fisticuffs whenever I can. Me and Hilary would get on great though, she'd be my Queen. I hope Barthez change their team name… But anyway, I think I could definitely be on their team, and Mathilda would be my main girl, she's the prettiest Disney princess of them all, plus Aaron, Claude and Miguel are absolutely adorable, actual sweethearts. I could be a part of these guys. I think they were majorly underrated, and I would have loved to have seen them beat Raul/Julia (I love Raul and Julia) but sign me the heck up for these guys."

Blinking at the mouthful, Tyson just nodded and smiled. "And on that note, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to end there!" He rose up from his feet to wave a goodbye to the camera. "Thank you so much for tuning in, and I'd like to say a bigger thank you to my guest, **EllisJamesx** for joining me today. It was awesome to meet you dude… I have no idea who I am interviewing next because there is a queue and Ann needs to sort out the list. Hint, hint. See you soon!" He then finished as the camera cut off.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ellis, you were an amazing guest to have, especially with the indepth answers you gave me, you legend. I literally had to cut so much out because I didn't want to make it unfair for the previous guests. But thank you so much for being an awesome friend. However, a huge thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing and contributing towards this story, it really has blown me away with the response I get because this time two years ago, I wanted to write this idea, but I was too scared to write it because I was scared of the response. But the gamble paid off and I couldn't be more happier with the comments I get from other people in the community – don't worry guys, Tyson will be interviewing **Desires Of Autumn Leaves** next. Take care guys and HAPPY EASTER! - **Granger~**


	9. Desires of Autumn Leaves

Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
 **Desires Of Autumn Leaves**.

Sliding on to the stage like he'd just won another championship, Tyson couldn't get enough of the crowd who were chanting and clapping to his introduction. "Oh I love seeing you guys. You really know how to make a man feel welcome." He expressed with tears of joy twinkling in his deep brown eyes.

"I know, I know, I love you all too." Tyson hushed the crowd as he stood up onto his feet. "I have quite the guest to interview this week guys and it's someone who has been lingering around the community for a while. She's young, fresh and has so much to offer, please welcome, **Desires of Autumn Leaves**!"

Already sat on the stage, the dark haired girl waved to the audience's welcome as the champion then sat down in his arm chair. "So, come on then, let's do this. Who is **Desires of Autumn Leaves**? Give yourself a flash introduction so everyone feels like they have met you in person."

"Dark brown/black shoulder length hairs and black eyes, tomboyish girl who has more guy friends than girls, I am short-tempered, confident and a very effective speaker. I like annoying people a lot just for fun (not to offend them). I just hate wearing skirts and putting on make-up. On one side I can be very harsh, rude and cold and on the other - cheerful, happy, and fun to be around - it practically depends on my mood but my mood changes quite often."

"That sounds like every fanfiction girl when they start off." The champion then paused when the crowd shockingly gasped at his statement, "What?! It's true!" He then turned to face his producer who was nodding in approval, "See! Urgh, fine. I will just move on. "What brought you into the beyblade fandom then?"

"You'll laugh at this one. Beyblade was the first anime I watched and the only curiosity I had at that time (I was 12-13 at that time maybe) was who was the lucky girl who caught Kai's eyes ;P so i did a big research about it and somehow stumbled upon. That was my first introduction to the world of Fanfictions."

"I see, well it's very nice to meet you **Desires of Autumn leaves**." Tyson winked as he shuffled his question cards in his hands, he then asked, "Is this your first account?"

"No my first account was -is- on Archive of our Own (AO3) and it is the home of my first fic."

"Ah okay, the only reason I ask is because I generally thought I had see you around the fandom before." Tyson explained before moving on to his next question, "Who is your favourite character?"

A slight blush then appeared over the tomboys cheeks as she confessed openly, "Tala Valkov because I like his personality. On one side he can be cold and serious and on the other he can be a sarcastic jerk. His evil grins and proud attitude are the best! He also reminds me of my crush ;P Hey! Don't mention this okay!" She then tilted her head when the retired beyblader focused on to the camera.

"Hey Tala! This girl has a crush on you." He licked his lips and smiled. "Nah, I'm just teasing you Autumn. Who are your role models? And why are they your role models?"

"To be honest, I've never thought much about it. But take it as Boris Balkov :P. His evil attitude inspires me to play pranks on my brother and friends! :P" She answered enthusiastically as she leaned forward to pick up her glass of juice, taking a big gulp. "He's so cunningly evil!"

Shrugging, Tyson did his best not to judge the author and he just flickered through his script cards. "So the pranks you do must appear in your stories right? But, what would your playlist be when you're writing those?" He asked, treading carefully, especially as Boris had such a foul reputation.

"The Playlist question... I'm not much fond of songs but whatever I listen is from Bollywood. So even if I say the song, you will be alien to it :P."

"I love asking this question because it really is like beyblade community gossip." Tyson crossed his leg and he looked his guest with a confident gesture on his face, "What can we expect from you in the up-coming fics?"

"A multi-chapter fic where - dear Tyson- Hilary Tachibana will be your girlfriend:D. But the main arc will be revolving around you and Boris..."

"You have me and Hilary dating?" The Dragoon wielder didn't know where to put his face, "Oh man, I look at the girl like a sister, not girlfriend material. Weird huh? But if you could co-write with any author right now, whom would it be?"

"Ha ha ... I would've said **Droplets of Blue Rain** but presently she is ready to kill me for killing Kai the second time in my fics... So I better stay away from her :P. You can take the answer as **CRSWoodferns**. I love her humour."

"Poor **Droplets of Blue Rain…** wait, poor old Kai." Tyson smirked, "But at least **CRSWoodferns** would be pleased about the good news. I look forward to the day you both finally come together to write something because I don't think many people in the community would keep up with how random you both would be. Look, what I am trying to say is, you remind me of an energetic Diachi, he has so much strength, energy and he's fresh… Anyways, what's your favourite fic?" He asked, noticing that they were half way through their interview time.

" **Phonecall by Mysteriol**." Autumn answered without hesitation and she placed her empty glass back onto the coffee table, "Oh! And I also love **Truth Or Dare by AddUsernameHere**."

"Okay, so this question is interesting because I have never asked anyone this before. So here it goes. If you could switch places with any author right now, whom would it be?"

"I would like to switch places with **Little A Granger**. So that I know what it feels like to be a grown up working girl who gets to experience the life of a 15 year old. I'm sorry for not getting you that youth potion Ann."

Standing there with her jaw wide open, the blonde authoress just didn't know where to put her face. She wanted to stomp her feet in protest, but the truth in that statement was to harsh to ignore. But when she registered the sound of the beyblader crying of laughter, her patients instantly snapped in half like a fragile pencil.

"You're getting old Ann wither you like it or not. Pft, come on, I had to accept it to dude. Anyways, shall I reserve you a retirement home next door to me?"

"At least I'm not as old as you are Tyson" She snapped at Tyson, "I can still be young at heart and rule the world! Urgh!" Little A Granger then paused for 10 seconds to relax herself, she couldn't stay mad at people for long. "I need a cup of coffee. That can replace the youth potion **Desires Of Autumn Leaves**."

Feeling a little awkward, the guest shuffled in her seat with a bright smile on her face. "That was so mean of you Tyson and Ann does have a point, you're older than her. So act like it please." The up-front authoress stated, finding her confidence again.

"Hey, you can stick up for her all you like, but let me tell you something, she's not as nice as everyone thinks she is. Ask her about her neighbour and their car…."

"Ann, what happened with your neighbours car?" **Desires of Autumn Leaves** cut the host short and turned her attention to the producer, "I'm really curious to hear this now."

Ann wriggled her eyebrows and she shrugged innocently, "Well, one of my neighbours shouted at my sister this morning because she had parked her car in their space alongside the road. It's a public footpath, which means that nobody owns it. So when my sister came to me in tears, I deliberately parked my car in the spot and I'm leaving it there all weekend. I'd like to see the old * **beep** * ( _bitch_ ) say anything to me..."

The audience at this point were crying of laughter. The host on the other hand was just smiling and nodding his head in a negative manner, "I told you all, Ann's not as nice as everyone thinks she is. But that is so funny." He stated, making his guest laugh too.

"But that lady shouldn't be so rude." Autumn pointed out, "So let's hope you will teach her a lesson."

"Aw, I'm sure Ann will teach her a lesson Autumn. I wouldn't doubt that for a second." Tyson tilted his head aside and cleared his throat, "But anyways, back to you dude. My next question is, where are you hoping to see yourself in 10 years times?"

"As the CEO of the world's most successful Ice Cream company XD. Wait, being a mafia leader seems better option * _loads gun_ * Scaring the shit out of people!"

"I can see why you and Boris would get on now." Tyson placed his cards onto his lap and he scratched the back of his neck, "And how did you get that gun into the studio? Holy cooooow it's a real one as well!"

"Oh, I don't worry, I wouldn't shoot you Tyson." The dark haired girl chuckled, "Or would I?"

"And on that note it's time to end the show there!" The Japanese male gasped with his eyes widened, "Thank you so much for tuning in today guys, I really enjoyed interviewing **Desires of Autumn Leaves** because she has a kick ass username and her perosnality is just as unpredictable. Stay tuned for next week as I interview CuteTyHil, who has been eager to step onto this stage since she first discovered this show. Have an amazing weekend and take care."

 **~He waved as the camera then cut~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for your support guys, I am really grateful :). And I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as energetic as the others, I'm just feeling so exhausted and groggy today. I've got 3 days off from work but I just don't feel like I am recovering. xD. However, thank you **Autumn** for being such a unique guest, you are such an unusual character to get to know - **Granger** ~


	10. CuteTyHil

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
CuteTyHil.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please place your hands together, for the legendary, Tyson Granger!"

With the stage lighting up to scare away the darkness, the crowd roared with excitement as they spotted the champion who was sat down on his luxurious arm chair with a glass of coca-cola in his hands. "Hey guys! I missed you too! It's great to be back!" Tyson smiled brightly with a twinkle sparkling in his innocent eyes.

But seconds later, the champion then pointed over to the guest who was already sat facing him in the interviewee chair. The dark haired female was too waving to the cheering crowd with a light blush filling her pale face.

"I can't believe I am finally here." The authoress explained honestly with excitement gleaming from her figure, "Hello everyone."

"It's **CuteTyHil** guys! Doesn't she look so starstruck?" Tyson announced with a confident smile beaming from his lips, "So come on then, tell us a little bit about yourself and why did you start writing fanfiction?"

"You can call me Simy, because you may find inconvenient to call me cutetyhil or you may think of calling me "cutie" XP, but Simy is fine. I m currently a PBC student. I started reading fanfictions two years back and I really want to depict the characters in my own perspective though usually I think about the future and therefore I write many tyhil fics :)..But always I imagine how the things would have went after the third world championships and all."

"Cutie?" Tyson leaned in and raised an eyebrow, "Ooohkay, I don't think I have ever called someone a cutie before. But I will try and make an exception for you, only because you're my guest."

The crowd then burst out laughing and Simy chuckled lightly as her blush darkened. "Oooh." The crowd then clicked on to the fact that this girl had a slight soft spot for the champion – however, Tyson didn't as he was a little naive and slow

"Okay Simy, so my next question is one of my favourites to ask. Which beyblade character would you compare yourself to be?" Tyson briefly read from his script card. "Is it a Tyson?"

Nodding a no, Simy placed her hands onto her lap and she responded with, "I'd compare myself with Hilary Tachibana because I feel like I m somewhat harsh like her, yet I support my friends, and I assum hard working student, they say that." She then mentally began to picture all of Hilary's little actions whilst applying them to her own.

"A Hilary?" Tyson sat up straight and placed down his Coca-Cola onto the glass table. "Well, we should get on great then huh? I'll take it that you would so join the G-Rev team too?"

"All the way, without a doubt!" Simy exclaimed, "They're the best team ever."

"And don't you ever let anyone say any different Simy!" Tyson reached out his hand to let the fanfic author high five him. "Aw she is a great guest. However, my next question to you is Question Who is your favourite author? And why?"

" **Kendo baby and Aquila Tempesta**. I like Kendo baby's tyhil stories and I m highly elated when I read them, and on the other side I have a high gratitude for the story " **A Hero's Last Cry** " depicts how the things might have went after third world championships, that give a most probable picture.

"Now, this is a question which gets a reaction out of many people, mainly Ann. However, if you could switch with any author for a day, whom would it be?" Tyson then raised his eyebrows as the lighting in the studio dimmed a little to add a dramatic effect on the scene. "Are you guys being serious? We don't need that, brighten it back up…. Jeez."

Being blantly honest, CuteTyHil answered, "Well, it wouldn't be **Little A Granger** because I believe her life is tough, I'd switch place with **Droplets of Blue Rain** (Misty)..She is a very motivating author."

Suddenly a hint of saliva flew out of Tyson's mouth as he dramatically just burst out laughing at how honest the fanfiction author was. "You wouldn't swap lives with **Little A Granger**? Holy cow! Ann! What do you have to say to that?!" He asked, shooting the spotlight on to his producer, whom was standing still with her jaw wide open.

"See what I mean, it always gets a reaction out of her. Look at how wide open her mouth is, Ann watch out for the flies..."

The blond just took a deep breath and she smiled weakly, "Actually, now I think about it, I wouldn't swap lives with me either." Ann shrugged, trying not to take anything to heart today because she'd already got enough on her plate.

"Aww, I am glad you understand Ann. Have you eaten and drank enough today?" **CuteTyHil** asked in a caring tone, "You make me worry. I felt that you get too tired along with your job, so I thought that way."

"Ah, that makes sense." **Little A Granger** winked, "Don't worry about me, I can look after myself. Besides, nothing would stop me from making you guys happy."

"Aw, such a Granger thing to say." Tyson smirked, "But back to me, cutie, who is your rolemodel?"

"Well, I never though about that nor do I really perceive anyone, but if I would think about it, I find a girl who is really so perfect in many ways, one of my close friends, yup, she is currently my class mate! We share a good company with each other. I wanna be like her."

"Uh huh." Tyson nodded interested, "If you could travel to any place in the world, where would you go?"

The girl who compared herself to be similar to Hilary then began to count the locations on her fingertips, "I would like to go to Japan and I would like to travel there with my cousin. Yet, there are other places I want to go like Russia, Paris, London and New York."

"I have been to all those places!" Tyson piped up, "I think favour New York the best because it just feels so alive compared to any city you've ever been to. I mean, in London, you look down at the ground as you walk. But in New York, you look up towards the stars in the sky."

"That's very inspirational Tyson." The dark haired author reacted with her head slightly tilted, "I cannot wait to go to New York, you make it sound magical."

"Oh it is! But, anyways, moving on. What can we expect from you in the future?"

"Recently I m dealing with " _Hold me in the rain_ " that's basically a TyHil VS KaiHil Triangle and I guess this story will almost take a few more months for its completion. You can expect four more stories from me, " **100 shades of Life** ", " **100 shades Faded** ", " **Blues of Life** " and " **Unexpected Shades** "..Yeah, this obviously deal with you and Hiromi, but all are different in their own ways."

"As we all know right, I am a huge fan of food and I am always looking for new ways to experiment with my dinners. So, my next few questions are related to food. What is your favourite meal? Do you cook it yourself? And what twists do you add to the recipe to make it your own?"

"Pizza!...yeah, I can make it on my own! I m not so perfect in cooking, its my mother who usually aids me, so no special recipe!"

The host then tilted his neck aside and he flashed the script card to the guest, "If you could co-write with anyone, whom would it be?" He was so curious to see what CuteTyHil would reply, especially as she was so active within the community.

"M..I think, it would be Misty, i.e Droplets of Blue Rain..I love her style of writing and I believe that we can co write very nicely though we have totally opposite choices, she loves KyHil and me, TYHIL..:)..And also it would be an amazing experience to co-write with **Little A Granger** ...I WOULD DEFINITELY LOVE THAT!"

Lowering his script cards, the host then glanced over to the producer who was now eating a chocolate bar. She soon expressed an embarrassed as the camera then zoomed in onto her heavily make-up'd face.

"I was trying to eat it quickly!" She protested whilst scrunching up the wrapper, "Tyson!"

Taking a deep breath to hold in his laughter, Tyson just cut to the chase because the show was running out of time, "Well, what do you have to say to that then Ann? Are you going to co-write with CuteTyHil? Write up some cheesy fic about me and Hilary?" Tyson then paused when the penny finally dropped, "She's eaten my chocolate bar!"

"You know my favourite chocolate bars are double deckers, they're not safe if you leave them lying around Tyson." The blonde then blanked the irritated host and she turned her attention to the guest. Ann flashed Simy a bright smile and replied, "I would never say no to co-writing a fic with someone. So when can we start?"

"Check you out miss popular." Tyson winked and stuck up his thumb with approval, "What type of fic would it be then Simy?"

Without hesitation, the guest responded with, "It would be a TyHil one obviously." She sounded very excited with her eyes glowing with enthusiasm.

"And that's all we have time for today guys!" Tyson raised his arms up into the air to catch everyones attention once again, "I can't believe how smooth that interview went, I quite enjoyed it if I may say so myself, you can come back again **CuteTyHil** , especially as you were so eager to come here in the first place..."

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." The authoress replied with a sweat drop appearing on the side of her forehead, "I have wanted to meet you for years..."

"I would demand to meet me too." Tyson smirked, "But like I said, you can definitely come back dude. But, thank you so much for tuning in guys, next I will be interviewing Droplets Of Blue Rain, someone whom I am curious to get to know. So come back soon for that one!"

The lights dim again and the crowd begin to clap to say goodbye to the guest and the host, but just as he stood up to mirror the waves, Tyson turned to his guest and he muttered, "I have a lot of respect for Hilary, but I seriously can't help but find it awkward when people pair me with her…." He was interrupted by his Hilary-like guest.

"You both are perfect together, stop denying it Tyson."

* * *

A/N: There you go dude! All done! After a week of waiting, I have finished! *faints*. Fuck I am shattered haha. Thank you so much for being patient Simy and I hope this interview met your expectations, I have tried my best to add more conversational features. Speak soon chick :) - Granger~


	11. Droplets Of Blue Rain

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
Droplets Of Blue Rain~**

Late for his introduction, the Granger rushed onto the stage breathlessly. "Oh man, that was a killer to leave." He muttered out loud with his mouthful. But just as he turned around to face the crowd, he squinted his widening brown eyes at the blinding lights that were reflecting onto the stage.

"Can we town it down abit? How am I suppose to see my gorgeous crowd?"

With those words leaving his mouth, the lights were dimmed and the crowd were clapping enthusiastically, some were even wolf whistling at the aging Granger. A slight blush left his cheeks and he winked confidently.

"Oh I miss you guys too." He laughed before catching the script cards from his producer. "Jeez, guys, my next guest is such a fine cook. She brought in some samples from home and I just couldn't leave the backstage room. Haha, please put your hands together for the wonderful Droplets Of Blue Rain."

With that introduction said, Tyson swallowed his mouthful and he clapped with the audience to greet his guest who was approaching the stage to take a seat in the guest armchair. Tyson too then took a seat and he reached across to shake the authoress' hand.

"Hey, how are you?"

Bowing her head as she shook his hand back in return, the fanfiction author replied, "Hi Tyson-Kun, nice to meet you."

"So come on then authoress, introduce yourself, who are you? And what's your life like behind the screen?"

Sitting back comfortably, she placed her hands into her lap and let the words gently flow out of her mouth, "I'm Droplets of blue rain, from a tiny but beautiful country like Bangladesh in South-Asia. Usually people call me " _Misty_ ". I can be also known as Cascade girl, a rain girl, blue rose etc etc...yes, I am fond of water-related things and blue color. My life is like the lives of other teenager Bangladeshi girls. My family is really protective to me, but they love me a lot. College, friends, family, writing -that's it!"

"Now, I have sent Ann to read a few of your stories, and in one of them, you kill me..." The Granger wriggled his eyebrows and shot the girl a teasing displeased glance, "But the real question is, what's your favourite fic to update? Is it the one where you killed me by any chance?"

A few members of the audience chuckled. But Misty kept her cool because she knew that the readers loved the twist, "Mmm...to update? Means which one I like to update? Interesting question, I love thrillers a lot. Currently I am writing a thriller, mostly re-writing, it is "Where there is light, there is shadow." I love to update it. According to my readers, each chapter of it contains answers of old questions and reveals new queries." She answered honestly with a sweet smile filling her lips.

Tyson nodded and he reached forward to pick up his glass of water that was sitting on the coffee table in between them. He had swallowed his food too fast, thus meaning he was struggling to breath or speak properly. "Who's your favourite author?" He quickly spoke before taking a few gulps of his water to wash down the unchewed grub.

"My most favorite author is **Indigo Jupiter**. She's the one for whom I'm today's **Droplets of blue rain**. When I entered into this site at first,I was a confused nervous girl, but now I am a strong, bold and confident young lady. All credit goes to her." Misty then gasped and waved her hand out to Tyson to prevent him from asking the next question, "Ooppss...if I don't tell the name of others, it will be partiality. **MasKaiHilFantic** , **Cutetyhil** , **Desires of autumn leaves** , **Sharingan blossoms** , **Soumita** , **Aquilatempestas** , **Soreina** the crazy fangirl...they all are great friends in this site. Though I've been introduced with Ann before a few days, but in these days, we've been good friends. That's it."

"That's it?" The retired champion blinked, "That's quite a mouthful haha."

The host then looked over to his producer who was eating the remains of the food that Droplets Of Blue Rain had brought to the studio. With a fork in her hand, the blonde waved to the guest and flashed a full smile.

"You really have a lot of friends in the community and that must make you feel secure. I mean, I always do when I beyblade, I love the idea of me doing what I love with everyone supporting me."

"It makes me feel very confident in what I do. Yes I agree with you Tyson-Kun." She reittereated with a slight bow of respect. "Are you okay?"

Coughing briefly, Tyson nodded a yes and he leaned forward to place his empty glass back onto the coffee table. "Don't worry about me, I am just making room for your next dish. If Ann leaves me some." He then shuffled his script cards and read out the next question, "What is your favourite story and whom was it written by?"

"My favorite stories are too many to count. ' **Stranded' and 'Knits and kisses** ' by **Indigo Jupiter,** ' **Battleground,** **A beautiful disaster'** by **MasKaiHilfantic** , ' **A hero's last cry** ' by **Aquilatempestas** , ' **Miracles do happen** ' by **Desires of autumn leaves** , ' **Afflicted heart** ' by **Cutetyhil** , 'Beyblade: M generation and x evolution' by **Soreina** **the crazy fangirl, 'A familiar scent,'** by **Little A Granger** and many more!"

Speechless with how dedicated this young woman was, Tyson's eyes widened and his body went stiff, "I don't think anyone has given me such a range of answers for these questions before. I'm really enjoying this. So, the next question I ask you, is this: who would you love to co-write with?" He commented without thinking before he was speaking.

"I would love to co-write with anyone of those authors that I have mentioned earlier. Especially with **desires of autumn leaves** , **Soumita** , **Cutetyhil** , **MasKaiHilfantic**. Since we're from same age group, it will smoothly be ddone to co-write with them." The authoress then fidgeted slightly to get even more comfortable, she crossed her legs and adjusted her posture. "What are you laughing at Tyson-Kun?"

He once again broke out into a laughing fit, meanwhile the producer was standing there with her lips pouted together. Her eyes narrowed on the Granger and she placed the empty plate down onto the side table behind her.

"Don't bother, I know exactly what's coming. It's another * **Beep** * (fucking) age joke. Urgh..." Ann huffed stubbornly. "Tyson, she wouldn't co-write with you either. You old man."

"I didn't say a word? You're so touchy. This must be her Kai personality coming out." The Japanese male mocked, "Oh come on Ann, Droplets Of Rain didn't mean it like that..."

"Shut up and focus on your guest."

With the producer slamming her foot down, Tyson whistled and cleared his throat. "But I understand your point of view Misty. They will have the same interests as you and… Man I need to be careful with what I say. Erm, now onto the next question! Which author would you like to swap lives with?"

"I'll like to swap my life with **Desires of autumn leaves**. She's kinda naughty and a cheerful butterfly to. I wish I could be like her."

"Aw! My favourite question!" Tyson lit up and he sat up straight like a professional at a meeting, "If you could date an author, whom would it be?"

"Dating an author?" The authoress coughed on air and she flared up with a violent blush, she then spoke softly, "Well, there's only one male author in which whom I've befriended, he's **MasKaiHilFantic**. Although we're just good friends, nothing more than it. And already I have crush on someone, not author, but surely a celebrity. I'd like to date with him."

"MasKaiHilFantic, would you like me to set up with a date? Get in touch with the show dude..." The retired blader then paused and he grinned, "I could do my own dating show couldn't I? I'd be a better match maker then cupid..."

"Erm, I have a crush on someone else. Sorry." Droplets Of Blue Rain interrupted politely, "I am a huge soccer lover and it's a footballer. His personality kinda matches with Kai's..."

She was then interrupted, "You dig Kai too? Oh shut up Ann!" The host too then sulked and the producer cackled like a hyena.

"I didn't say a word..."

"Oh you said enough, trust me!" Tyson then changed the topic before this all got ugly, "Who are your rolemodels?"

"My mother. She's an ideal lady. She is a nice boss, a lovely daughter, a responsible sister, a caring wife and an amazing mom. In a sentence, she's the queen who made me a princess. That's why she's my role model."

The audience then aw'd at the authoress as she spoke directly from the heart.

"She has also inspired my goal in life too, to be a good and perfect human being is my goal."

Again, Tyson's eyebrows raised. This time, it was for two reasons. He would love to know what it was like to idolise his mother the same way in which his guests did. Then the second he thought of a little joke to pick himself back up, _'nobody is as perfect as my beyblading skills~'_

"Which beyblade character would you compare yourself to be similiar to, and why?"

"Hmm...it's Hilary. Because I'm kinda short- tempered like her, yet caring for friends and relatives. I spend my hours sometimes by studying and I'm also the class monitor and top scorer of my class. Although I can match myself with Mariam who is stuck among three idiot boys. And my three idiots are my elder brother and two younger cousins :P"

"I'm meeting a lot of girls recently whom describe themselves to be similar to Hilary." The host spoke bluntly, "It's like the younger generation look up to her like she's a rolemodel and that's great because Hilary really does strive for success in her own little way, whilst caring for us at the same time… Yea you're a Hilary."

"I know I am." Misty agreed, "She is a character that should be respected more too."

"Of course. She's a nice person once you get to know her." Tyson nodded, "Do you have any other hobbies besides writing?

"Yeah, I love to cook sweet dishes mostly, because they are easy and take short time to be done. Oh, that reminded me. There are some traditional Bengali sweet dishes for you. Hey, not only for you, but also for every blade breaker. Don't finish it all alone!"

"Oh don't worry, I will make sure they get to them." Tyson winked, thinking of his eager and hungry stomach, "As you probably have already guessed, I tried some of you food before I came up on to the stage and man, it was delicious and so refreshing. Thank you for bringing that in for us."

"It's my pleasure Tyson-Kun." The guest laughed lightly. "It's a big honor to be here."

"It was an honor having you here too. Thank you for coming all this way just to sit in this seat. I'm sorry that Kai didn't come and say hello. He's never been a big fan of coming onto talkshows, he can't stand the idea of being interviewed on entertainment programmes because he's so busy. But he did give me this autograph to hand to you because he received your baking goodies..."

Reaching his hand out to the producer as she handed him the autograph, Tyson then passed the signed evelope over to the authoress, "I don't like to disappoint my guests..." He ran out of air when Misty's face blushed heavily as she accepted the small gift.

"Tell him that I am forever grateful and I can understand where Kai is coming from." The fanfiction author commented, "It's not easy to come up onto a stage in front of an audience."

"Oh I love it." Tyson laughed and turned to face the camera, "Ladies and gentlemen, that is all I have time for today. Thank you so much for taking the time to come on this journey with us. But put your hands together for **Droplets Of Blue Rain!** And her amazing cooking!"

He dropped his script cards and clapped his hands along with the audience for a brief moment, "My next guest to appear on this stage is **NoEarlyBird** , a good friend of the community who everyone has grown fond of over the past few months. So I can't wait to speak to that chick. Take care!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me guys, I am so grateful! And thank you so much Droplets of Blue Rain for tagging along with this crazy idea, you are a wonderful guest to have and I really enjoyed interviewing you :). I hope we get to know eachother more in time. But for now, I am going to wash off my fake tan xD - **Granger~**

 **Tyson: Ann, I really think this date show would be a success, I mean look what happened to you and Ellis... MasKaiHilFantatic would so date Droplets Of Blue Rain if I left a good word with him~**

 **Little A Granger: *Head in her hands* You don't know anything about trying to seduce someone. In fact, you're just as bad as me. You bottle it up until it becomes unbearable then you explode. And don't you take credit for me and EllisJamesx, I stepped out of my comfort zone to send him kisses, teasing him *Laughs*.**


	12. NoEarlyBird

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
NoEarlyBird~**

Pulsing onto the stage like a king who loved the audience, the host bowed respectfully to his encouraging crowd. "I know I know, it's been over a week." Tyson announced confidently, "But I am back today, on this fine summer day, with a brand new guest, who I have been eager to interview. Ladies and gents, please welcome, the enthusiastic, NoEarlyBird!" He then shifted across the stage to his seat as his guest casually walked on the stage with a slight nervous gesture filling her cheeks.

"Hello! Thank you for having me." She spoke out as she too sat down in the seat facing Tyson. "Wow."

"It's amazing to have you here dude. So, come on **NoEarlyBird** , who are you? And what brings you to the beyblade fanfiction community?" The host paused to wriggle his eyebrows, "Tell everyone that you came here for me."

Despite that this was a teasingly quiet whisper, a few members of the front row began chuckling at his cheekiness and this made Tyson smile – he loved the idea of making people feel good.

"What other reason could I possibly have? ;) Well, hi everyone, I'm Fran and in real life I'm a law student. Law school is what brought me back to the world of fanfiction - I needed a stress reliever

and writing worked wonderfully!"

"Smooth." Tyson winked back as he sat up straight in his chair, "I don't doubt for a second that many people who are reading this have stumbled across your work because you have blended into the community like you have been there for years. So what tip would you give to new authors who are stepping on the scene, feeling unsure as to what they should write? I mean, you have introduced yaoi to people who never even considered it, how do you do that?"

"I'd say write whatever comes to your mind. If you have an idea you really like, just put it into words - most likely there's someone out there who will like it, too. That's what I do :)."

Nodding, the retired champion was so intrigued by the short n sweet answer; it was so motivating yet to the point. "That's fair enough. So who inspired you the most in the fanfiction community? AKA, who is your favourite author?" Tyson couldn't wait to ask the young brunette who her favourite beyblader was.

"There's many great authors out there, but I guess who's really inspiring is - and don't roll your eyes on me, Tyson - **Little A Granger**. It's not only what she writes about - like, everything there is, but still no two stories are alike. It's the fact that talking to her is always inspiring and gets my imagination going. I also love the work of **ForeverFalling86**. Her writing is magnificent, but I'm afraid she's not actively writing anymore."

Tyson released his script cards into his lap and he skimmed his chestnut brown eyes over to his producer who was standing nearby the camera crew. "Oh man, I think her eyes are watering. Ann, what do you have to say to that?" He asked looking amazed.

"I am a little emotional anyways, forgive me." The blonde authoress laughed as she fanned her orange hands in front of her watering eyes, "I don't wanna spoil my make up. But Fran is amazing, she has such a lively touch that not many authors have, that's why I am so drawn to her. Plus she is such a babe of a friend to have. I wouldn't know what to do without her now. But bragging rights! Boom!"

Suddenly everyone chuckled and Tyson playfully rolled his eyes, "Her ego will be bigger than the world for 10 minutes. But moving on..." He picked up his script cards and read out the next question, "So now we know who your favourite authors are, what is your favourite fanfic to read?"

" **Lent by Little A Granger** \- everybody loved to see you suffer Tyson. ;) I also enjoyed " **Twenty one? And Cat socks?** " by **TorchPegasus** immensely and what really cracked me up were "BLITZKRIEG BAD BOYZ" by **kehr** , " **Darkened Night** " by **ForeverFalling89** and " **Max's Road Rage,** " by **Rapid P. Saiko**."

"So you are a big fan of comedy? Wow, there you have it guys." The Dragoon wielder looked straight into the centre of the camera as he spoke his words of wisedom, "If you want **NoEarlyBird** to read your work, then write a comedy…. Who is **TorchPegasus**?"

Looking up from her iPad pro, the producer nervously smiled, "Erm, Tyson, it's my boyfriend, **EllisJamesx**. He's changed his username…." Giggled Ann as she turned her large iPad around to show the beyblade star.

"Damn. Is he going through a phase like you did?"

"Focus on your guest Granger." Ann huffed wishing she could hide away in the crowd, "He always likes to pick a fight."

"Ohhh, it's like that." Tyson shrugged it off and skimmed his eyes over his script card, "I don't know why I look at these anymore, they all follow the same patterned questions. I'm gonna try and wing it."

The host then tossed his cards aside and leaned forwards to pick up his glass of water from the glass table, "So Fran, let's get into all the filthy gossip. Who is your favourite beyblade character?" He then took a light sip of his refreshing drink.

Squinting and cringing with guilty, the authoress did the right thing and told Tyson straight. "Don't take this the wrong way Tyson, I think you're great and all, but…" She paused to avoid the eye contact, "I'm gonna have to go with Kai as my favourite." Fran felt uncomfortable, but she took it all on the chin.

However, Tyson didn't take it well. His jaw reached the floor and his eyes widened, "Uh… You sound like a girl who is rejecting a guy." He blinked when the audience burst into fits of laughter.

Chuckling slightly, the guest attempted to lighten his mood with this sweet comment, "Hey, you and Tala can share second place? :D" She then placed her hand over her mouth when Tyson's reaction grew even more negative.

' _I thought his ego could take that damage?'_ \- Fran thought to herself, keeping her lips sealed about that.

"You even have a second place? Hold up." Tyson dropped his cup onto the table and cleared his throat, "Are you trying to tell me that you have a top 10 or something?"

"Hm, not in a fix order, no. But I could come up with ten characters I like. I mean, look around you, there's plenty of amazing people to chose from!"

Tyson knew where this was going, so he didn't refused to approach the fine line. Instead he just gazed his chestnut brown eyes around the audience and he stuck up his thumb, "And they better believe it too." He proudly spoke with the audience clapping at the pair.

"Damn, you would be an amazing host Fran, we should so do a spin off sometime." He enjoyed how the pair bounced off eachother, "But back to the interview, which beyblader would you compare yourself to be similar to?"

"Haha I'll hold you to that. I'd say me and Ray are pretty similar."

"You and Rei? Wow, a Tyson and Rei hosting the show. Imagine the headlines." The Japanese male then asked, "So other than writing Fran, what else do you do to pass the time? Do you blade?"

"We'd easily make the front page! No, I'm going to stick with watching you guys blade and write about it. Other than that I do quite a lot of things I do in my spare time: I like to go out with my friends or just cook together and then have a lazy movie night... I love to bake or to curl up with a nice cup of tea and a good book, to go to Aikido practice or sometimes even to sit down and play the piano or sketch. There you have it - it never get's boring in the life of **NoEarlyBird**. ;)."

"We would be on billboards and skyscrapers. Hey, we could do our own cooking show if you cook too! Rei will be so flattered if we dedicate it to him." The champion winked, "Now, if you were to join a beyblade team, which one would you see yourself fitting in with?"

"I'm sure I'd have a lot of fun on your team, but since I don't blade and the Bladebreakers already have a coach I'd bee like a fifth wheel. Maybe the Blitzkrieg Boys have a spot for me - they could really use someone to look out for them and occasionally tell them to get their shit together, don't you think? I'm currently sharing the apartment with two guys and I'm pretty sure I could handle two more. ;)"

"I will put in a kind word for you with Kai." Tyson muttered under his breath so she could hear, "I will train you. I mean look how good Diachi turned out with my training..." He paused when the producer cleared her throat, suddenly he realised that he needed to divert his brain back to the interview, "Oh okay. Let's ask you one awkward question as we end this. If you could date a fanfiction author, whom would it be?"

"Oh I can't possibly answer this - I've already found my prince charming. Also, the only male authors I know of are **torchpegasus** , who's taken, and **MasKaiHilFantic** ...and didn't you just try to play matchmaker for him the other day? Wow, we girls really run this world, huh?"

Laughing at the authoress, Tyson reached out his hand to shake hers and he smiled warmly, "That almost sounded like something Hilary would say. Ladies and gentlemen, **NoEarlyBird**." He finished the interview and waved his free hand to the crowd who were applauding the host and his entertaining guest.

"Thank you very much for having me - it was and honor and a pleasure to be here!" The authoress waved too as the cameras then cut. "Phew!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **NoEarlyBird** , I am so satisfied with this fic now I have got my hands on you xD. You are just amazing and I admire your work so much like a fangirl. So I can die a happy girl knowing you are featured in this. Thank you so much for your support, advice and time in these past few weeks, you are a true friend, a Rei :) - **Granger~**


	13. BeautifulChaos91

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
BeautifulChaos91**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together, for the legendary, Tyson Granger."

Strutting onto the stage, the superstar waved at his cheering crowd like he couldn't live a day without them screaming his name. "Oh I love my job." He winked at the camera whilst smiling like a King. "Today guys, I am interviewing a newbie of the community, so please give her a really warm welcome! It's the wonderful, **BeautifulChaos91**."

Moments later, the guest approached the stage with a calm expression written on her face, "Hello Tyson." She greeted and bowed her head with respect to the legend.

"Hey chick, thanks for coming on." Tyson commented in a grateful gesture as he bowed his head in return, "Are you ready for this?"

"Well, I'm here now, so there's no going back."

Tyson shifted his eyebrows and the pair sat down onto their seats with the crowds cheers calming down. "So **BeautifulChaos91** , introduce yourself to us." He dived straight into the routine.

"My name is Reeta, I'm 26 years old amateur author from Southern Finland. I live in the capital area with my fiancé and our furry 'baby' (we have a syrian hamster). At the moment I'm staying at home. I'm kind of person who likes to help people and I'd like to work for some organization where I could influence in the faults in the society. I come along with different kind of people but can't stand bullying or arrogance. I'm a loyal friend to those who deserve it and a satanic nightmare to those who do wrong by the people I care about. I could be described as a calm person but I sure do speak my mind if necessary."

Tyson's eyes lit up when he heard where the author was from, "Southern Finland?" He repeated enthusiastically, "I have never been there. Okay, so when you and your fiance wake up every morning and look out the window, what do you see?" He asked, wanting to imagine what the country would be like.

"At the moment when I look out of window in the morning I'll see a lot of green. There is a little shred of wood in our backyard. And of course houses behind the trees."

Once Reeta explained that, the champion then focused back onto his guests introduction, he sat up straight and he placed his cards into his lap. "You sound a little like me in some ways, especially with the 'speak your mind' personality trait. So that automatically makes you an awesome person." He winked over confidently. "But, my next question to you is, why did you come to fanfiction?"

"I came here because the site where I used to write went down and never opened up again. And because I love writing and I want to get feed back to improve myself and my stories. Through my stories I can process difficult things and feelings in the way they can't hurt me. And maybe even bring comfort to someone who battles with the same issues." **BeautifulChaos91** responded, sounding very sincere and honest with her tone of voice.

"That sounds like a lot of fanfiction authors who I have interviewed in the past. So you must blend in really well with the other guys. Which kinda reminds me, you haven't been in this community for very long have you? How are you finding everything?"

"I think this is an awesome community. People here have taken in as a part of their community so kind-heartedly. And they've been very friendly." A faint smile appeared over her lips when she registered the sound of the audience clapping to her statement; it seemed like she was already making a good impression on the people who were present. "Thank you."

Once the crowd was satisfied with their round of applause, Tyson picked up his script cards again and he briefly read out the next question, "Which fanfiction do you look up to?"

"In Quizilla there was an author called **SlaveToMyWords** , I really liked his/her stories. But I think every author has their unique way of telling the story and one they all should be encouraged to continue. For example the story **Droplets Of Blue Rain** called ' **Where there is light, there is shadow'** is a good piece."

"That's pretty cool." Tyson tilted his head aside with a confused gesture written all over his face, he then turned to his producer. "I swear I have heard of Quizilla before... Ann, where have I heard Quizilla from?"

The curly haired blonde then flashed a nervous smile as she hid her Costa Coffee Cup behind her back, "And there was a glimpse of advertising." She joked shrugging carelessly, "And Quizilla? I started out there, it was amazing when I first found it." Little A Granger then paused when she realised what the guest had said. "Holy * **beep** * ( _crap_ ), you were from there too?!" She lit up like a Christmas tree.

Nodding, the guest too then focused on the producer, "Uh huh, my username **beautifulchaos20.** But I was only there for a year or so." Reeta explained calmly.

A huge smile had filled Ann's crimson glossed lips, "Wow. I don't remember seeing your username, in fact, I don't remember much from my Quizilla days. I just remember doing some shocking things to make people acknowledge me. My username was **Ann13** and I was there for years. But I bet we passed at some point." She explained in a friendly tone.

"We probably did. But I left to join another website..."

The two girls were cut short when the host loudly cleared his throat. "I can't help but feel a little left out here because I have no idea what you pair are talking about." Tyson pointed out, trying to remind his producer that there was a time limit to his interview. "Now, lets focus. Reeta, who is your role model?" He felt a huge sense of relief run through his figure once the spotlight had returned to him.

"Darren Shan, an Irish author. He has so fantastic insight on many things and he is not afraid of sharing his thoughts. And then of course my parents who always believe in me. They told me never to let anyone define me and always to be loyal to myself. I also have to name my fiancé because he always supports me in everything I decide."

"Wait. You are engaged?" Tyson blinked, "That's amazing, congratulations! Do I get an invite to the wedding?"

"At the moment when I look out of window in the morning I'll see a lot of green. There is a little shred of wood in our backyard. And of course houses behind the trees."

Clicking his fingers with excitement, Tyson's ego then expanded as the audience clapped. "You know, I would look so handsome in a suit. Actually, when was the last time I wore a suit? Hmm." He burst out laughing and held up his script cards to read his next question, "Anyways, next question, "Which fanfiction author would you love to collaborate with?"

"From this community I would love to collaborate with **Droplets Of Blue Rain**. I think she is an awesome author."

Lowering his cards, the retired champion focused his innocent chestnut brown eyes into the camera and he wriggled his eyebrows, " **Droplets Of Blue Rain** , get in touch with this author and work on some material together. Oh, and make sure you give me the main role!" Tyson grinned, making everyone around him laugh.

"That reminds me, I haven't asked you my favourite question yet have I?" He sat up straight in his seat to make eye contact with his guest, "Which beyblader is your favourite?"

Without hesitation, **BeautifulChaos91** replied, "Ten years ago I would have said Kai without a hesitation. But nowadays I really don't have a favourite character, all bladers are equal in my eyes." It was raw honesty and this was something that sometimes sunk Tyson's pride.

A little gutted because he wasn't the favourite, Tyson just nodded blankly and took it on the chin. "What is it with these girls and Kai?" _Well, he tried to take it on the chin._ "They just… melt for him..." He then stopped in his tracks when the audience cheered for Kai's name – **they loved him~**

The host even flashed his producer a glare as she just burst out laughing at his facial reaction. "Oh, don't bring it here. I was crazy about the guy when I was younger." Ann 's tongue went numb when the retired champion corrected her.

"He is the screen-saver on your phone!"

"I needed some eye candy because I was poorly...And my boyfriend hasn't sent me photographs of when I met him…."

"Oh give me a break." Tyson rolled his eyes. "So **BeautifulChaos91** , what do you do in your spare time when you don't write? Do you have any hobbies?"

"My hobbies are reading, writing and cooking. I also like to watch movies, I wish that someday I'll see a horror movie that scares me * **Beep** * (shitless)."

A gasp left Tyson's mouth when he heard the swear word, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that from a well spoken lady. Haha, that's kinda tickled me a little. Now, which beyblader would you compare yourself to be similar to?" He asked, a little curious about the response he was about to receive.

"I think I resemble most Robert. We are both calm, yet passionate about things we hold important and we both love literature." Reeta then leaned forward to pick up her glass of water from the luxurious coffee table, "He's a good blader too."

"He sure is, I have a feeling that you two would get on so well judging by what you're saying. He's a dry guy, but he is always a step ahead of everyone. Leader material." Tyson complimented before turning his attention back to the camera, "Well ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for tuning in to meet my amazing guest, **BeautifulChaos91** , it was a pleasure to have her here and myself and Ann really look forward to reading your work when we get ten minutes free time."

Leaning forward to shake his guests hand for the final time, Reeta waved at the crowd briefly. "Thank you for having me." She politely spoke, looking really pleased with her interview.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for participating in this crazy creation Reeta, I really enjoyed having you as a guest. In fact, some of the stuff you said really hit home to me too, especially with the personal side of life. I think we both have so much we could discuss together. But I hope you too enjoyed the experience – **Granger~**


	14. Fallingleaves17

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community**

 **FallingLeaves17**

High-fiving the crowd as he passed them to make it to the stage, the host laughed as one fangirl grabbed his his hand and pulled him towards her. "Hello there **CuteTyHil**." He chuckled with her scent flying up his nose. "I will invite you back to the next talkshow, I promise." Tyson promised with her slowly releasing him.

"I hope so Tyson, I loved being on your show!"~

"And I enjoyed having you on the show." He winked before waving to the cheering crowd and rushing to the stage, "Hey guys! It's awesome to see you all again. But as we all know, it's time to welcome my new guest who I am interviewing today. She's a girl who is quite new to this community, so I want you all to give her a warm welcome because it's awesome to see more people write about me..."

He paused when a few members of the crowd began to chuckle at his words.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for **FallingLeaves17**." Tyson then turned his head to the otherside of the stage to watch his guest walk onto the stage casually. She flashed a slight smile at the champion before taking a seat to face the Granger. "Hello dude!"

"Hello Tyson." The young lady responded as he sat down on his seat, "Thank you for having me."

"Aw, don't thank me; thank you for applying to come here." He then dived straight into the interview and stuck up his thumb to his producer, "So **FallingLeaves17** , this is your moment to tell the whole community about yourself. Who are you and what's going on in the your life?"

"I'm a girl who lives in Kolkata, India. I have extremely short black hair with bangs covering my forehead. Yes, I'm boyish. I'm usually very calm and can't get angry even if I try to. I care about my friends very much and like to take care of them. My mother says that I'm born like a caring elder sister. I'm an observer when it comes to anything as well as human emotions. I like martial arts very much, nor to mention the anime. They are my favourite!"

"Wow, I bet India is hot this time of year." Tyson fanned himself, "But it's really refreshing to hear that you always look out for you love. I'm sure they treasure you. However, why did you come to fanfiction?"

"I was searching about beyblade on Google then I came across a Fanfiction about Beyblade. I read it and loved it. It was **'Shattered Mirror'** , written in 2006 by **Maresia Eterna**. There, I read the terms 'FanFiction'. I searched it in Play Store and found the app. That's how a stumbled across Fanfiction."

"I see, so this Maresia Eterna is kinda like the author you look up to the most." Tyson pointed out, curious as to why he hadn't heard of this authors name before. They must be retired. "So which active fanfiction author do you look up to the most?"

"I look up to Droplets of blue rain the most. She lives in my neighbour country and we both can speak Bengali. Other than her, my favourite authors are **Indigo Jupiter** , **Cutetyhil** , **Sharingan** **Blossoms** , **KinomiyaHiwatari** , **Soreina the Crazy Fangirl** , **MasKaiHilFantic** , **Soumita** and **Little A Granger**."

"That was a mouthful." Tyson blinked and turned to his producer with a dry mouth, "Why have I only interviewed half of these people?"

Applying Aloe Vera to her sunburns, the blonde suddenly paused when she realised that Tyson was speaking to her. She flashed her nervous smile to the camera and placed the bottle down to avoid any advertisement fees.

"Hey, Europe is having a heatwave and I am making the most of it." Little A Granger winked and cleared her throat. "Don't worry Tyson, there are still loads of people for you to interview. Trust me, this series will drag on for a while..."

Ann was cut off when the audience cheered with excitement. "Haha, we make an awesome tag team huh Ty?…." Her jaw flew wide open when the host soaked up the applause.

"They just love me so much." He then laughed lightly and winked at his guest, "Ann, make sure you drag this show out until the end of time."

"I will do." The authoress rolled her eyes and nudged the camera man, "Focus on your guest Tyson."

"Right." Tyson took another sip of his water and smiled at his guest, "So, go on, your who is your rolemodel in life?"

Leaning forward to take a sip of her drink too, the authoress smiled and honestly answered, "I have five role models. Firstly, my mother. I can talk to her about anything, even anime! I got some of my Fanfiction's idea from her. Second, my aunt. She's just amazing when it comes to humorous stories of Beyblade! I get many of my ideas about Beyblade fanfiction from her. 'Bit-beast's Demands' was originally her idea. Third, Uzumaki Naruto. He was the one to teach me many things beside my mother and aunt. Fourth, Hiwatari Kai. Yes, a Beyblade character. I chaged 180° because of him. I liked his cold personality and found out that his personality would help me to get through bitching guys. Fifth, Uchiha Sasuke (from after the Ninja war is over). I got to learn many thing from his dialogues."

Amazed with how much influence is mixed into this young woman, the Granger tilted his head and thought about what she'd just said to him. "What the hell is a Uchiha Sasuke? Is that guy from another anime/saga thing? Whaaa…" Tyson just couldn't get his head around the crossover, it was so twisted.

"Oh Tyson, he is from Naruto." **FallingLeaves17** defined, "You should watch it sometime..."

"I'd rather not." Tyson placed his glass of water down onto the table, he went on further, "I ain't allowed to promote anything other than Beyblade, dude, I get paid for it."

"You are copyrighted?"

"Damn right he is." **Little A Granger** smirked, "Everytime he says another anime fandom, he has to pay them money."

"ANN!"

"I told you to read the small print, Mr Dickinson insisted on it."

"Urgh, I knew I should have asked Kai to pre-read it for me. He understands all these snazzy big words." The host huffed, "So, **FallingLeaves17** , tell us abit more about yourself. What are your hobbies?"

"My hobbies are to write anything, draw, learn to write Japanese since I can speak it a little, listen to music, read stories as well as non-fictional things and watch anime. An interesting fact, I roam around my room in circles where I'm making stories, since I can't make stories by sitting."

"You roam when you think of storylines?" The blonde producer didn't know where to put her face, "Jeez, if I did that, I would lose a good few pounds..."

"You must be so edgy in exams." Tyson leaned forward with a frown on his face, "I mean, Hilary can be like that sometimes. But I have never seen her roam in circles like a headless chicken."

The crowd chuckled and the guest shot him a 'not impressed' glare and Tyson quickly changed the topic to save his head from being torn off. "Which beyblader would you resemble to yourself?"

"I would resemble myself to Rei. He is always so reserved, calm, caring and understanding. He doesn't talk very much, and takes in all the information. The same goes for me, since neither am I a very hot tempered, talkative person, neither am I a very anti-social person. I believe in teamwork and treasure my friends. That's why I resemble Rei more than any other character."

Tyson shifted uncomfortably, "Wow, there are quite a few Rei's in this community huh?" He wriggled his eyebrows and asked the next question, "Okay then, what is your most annoying habit?"

"I had some annoying habits of mine. I had the habit to get irritated very easily, despite being long tempered person. But that habit is also gone now, since I cannot find an end to my temper."

"You're quite new to the fanfiction community, but how are you finding things so far?"

"I'm finding everything good so far. There are many yaoi fanfictions in this community though. And I hate yaoi! Well, if you change the gender of one from the pair then that's a different story. I only support one yaoi pair. Other than that, there are many well detailed sex in many stories. I'm not gonna name names though... But it's a very good place. I like to spend my time here."

Swallowing the last of the saliva in his mouth, Tyson's tongue went dry as he could feel the tension in the atmosphere grow sour. He really had to think before he spoke here, especially as he didn't want things to get out of hand.

"Well… let's move on before I get the sack." The Granger tugged his t-shirt and laughed nervously, "If you could collab with any author, whom would it be?"

"I would collab with **Droplets of blue rain**."

Looking straight into the camera, the Granger spoke out for his guest, "Droplets of blue rain, you need to get in touch with this girl. We already know she likes to write abit of everything, so you I'm sure you can both whip up something exciting." He winked confidently, regaining his self-control. But he soon turned his attention back to his guest to continue this the interview, "Which beyblade character is your favourite then?"

"I have three favourite Beyblade charcaters. They are Yuriy (Tala), Kai and Rei (Ray)."

"Ah okay." Tyson smiled, "I was going to say that I really can't see any Tyson in you. You remind me of a Tala, a little. But are you ready for your quick fire round then dude?"

Crossing her legs, the guest smirked and nodded a yes, "I have been excited for this." **FallingLeaves17** replied, ready to say the first thing that popped into her head.

"Okay, Facebook or Snapchat?"

"Facebook."

"Sunset or sunrise?"

"Sunset."

"Coca-Cola or Pepsi?"

"Coca-Cola."

"Cookies or Oreos?"

"Oreos."

"Would you rather be a princess or a pauper?"

"Princess."

Dropping his script cards to the ground, the champion then smirked at the last response, "Nobody can blame you for wanting to be the princess and not the pauper. But it was a new question that we are testing out… Well, when I mean 'we', I mean Ann." Tyson turned his attention to the camera and the audience with his eyes glowing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that is all we have time for tonight. But like I say at the end of every show, it's sadly come to an end. I love doing these interviews, so if you fancy being interviewed, pop Little A Granger a message to get involved. The next show is rumoured to be based upon the game 'Never have I ever.'" Tyson paused when he read that in his notes, "Wow! Really!? Holy… This is gonna be hilarious, so you cannot miss the next episode."

He then turned to glance at his guest, "Thank you for coming on the show dude, it's been really interesting to have you. Take care and keep in touch." After those words left his throat, Tyson reached out his hand to offer his guest one last handshake.


	15. Never Have I Ever

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
~Never Have I Ever~**

Skimming through the card notes in his hand, the talk show host began to reveal a few interesting facial gestures as the information started to process in his short-attention spanned mind. He was cringing, squinting, tilting his head and even lowering his bottom lip – yep, despite that Tyson hadn't muttered a single word, everyone in the studio could tell exactly what the retired champion was thinking.

' _This is gonna be fun, yet hard work.'~_

"I cannot believe I am going to ask all these questions to you guys. It's going to be interesting to see who the rebellious underdog is." The Japanese male stated as he lifted his head to skim his eyes across his stage, "But I cannot believe the studio have crammed you all onto one small sofa. Seriously!? Have we had a budget cut or something? Jeez, it's a good job all you guys get on." Tyson wriggled his eyebrows cunningly; he then teased, "Well, I'd hope you all got along..."

"Stop causing trouble and get on with this. I am so out of my comfort zone right now..."

"Stop causing trouble? And this is coming from you Ann?" Tyson waved his script cards in his producers face, "Have you read some of these questions?! Hehe, I expect full honesty from each of you."

"Oh Tyson, you will get nothing less than honesty from us." **MasKaiHilFantic** winked, "In fact, I very much doubt that you are prepared for what you're about to hear."

 **NoEarlyBird** then smiled and nodded, "Yea, I think we are all ready to shock the entire community. But it will be nice to see everyone's true colours tonight." She shuffled to attempt to get herself comfortable, but in the end, she sat on the floor beside **Little A Granger** who couldn't bare the idea of being so close to so many people on a cramped sofa.

"Then you guys will make my show exciting for everyone then. I'm glad to hear it." Tyson stuck up his thumb and turned around to face the camera crew, "We are ready when you guys are!"

But just "And we are live in, 3… 2.. 1. Action!"

However just as the champion turned on his heel to face the audience, he couldn't focus on the script because his ears were too tuned into the authors who were sitting behind him.

"He's just so cool." **CuteTyHil** blushed whilst nudging **Droplets Of Blue Rain** , "I'm so glad to be on the stage again, I have missed the atmosphere."

 **Droplets Of Blue Rain** placed her hands together, she was super excited about this interview. She turned to **CuteTyHil** and responded with, "I know what you mean, I just had to comeback. I even got in contact with the producer after reading all the love I have received from the previous episodes. Aw, I just adore them all so much. I will ask Tyson if I can have 5 minutes at the end of the show to thank them all and tell them to read my next update."

Rubbing his forehead, Tyson was just ready to cut to the chase, "Today, I am joined by a handful of authors and these amazing people are, **CuteTyHil** , **Droplets Of Blue Rain** , **MasKaiHilFantic** , **NoEarlyBird** and **Little A Granger.** " The host paused for a brief moment to let the audience do their thing – cheer excitedly.

 **MasKaiHilFantic** waved at the applauding audience, meanwhile **Droplets Of Blue Rain** blew kisses.

"Today guys we are going to play a game that I have 'borrowed' from the Ellen Show..." He stopped in his tracks when the crowd's cheers got louder, "Ohhh, it sounds like you guys already know what it is. So let's play _'never have I ever_ ' with these guys who are sat on my stage."

Eyeing up either side of their paddles, the authors got comfortable a they braced themselves for the questions that Tyson had prepared. Each side of the paddle contained an answer (I have or I have never) that the authors were going to use to respond to Tyson's questions.

"I'm actually not nervous." **NoEarlyBird** stated as she wriggled, "Ask away Tyson."

The host tilted his head to the side and he picked out his first question from the script cards in his hands, " _Have any of you guys shop lifted then_?" Tyson dived straight in to pick out the most awkward questions there was – he knew the authors were going to expect a build up, but Tyson was going for the kill for the sake of the rates and time limit of the show.

The whole studio then went silent as the authors looked at one another for a brief second. But it didn't take long for the ball to start rolling once Fran ( **NoEarlyBird** ) turned her paddle around to reveal her answer - 'I have never.'

 **CuteTyHil** nodded and she turned her paddle to reveal the answer, 'I have never.' She went on further to say, "Feh! Never!"

Shortly afterwards, **Droplets of Blue Rain** turned her paddle to 'I have never' and justified her answer, "Nope, I never have stolen anything from any shop. Because it doesn't suit a decent young lady."

That's when all the curious eyes in the room turned to **Little A Granger** and **MasKaiHilFantic** – who both had their paddles revealing the answer ' _I have_.'

"Oh boy." Tyson laughed lightly along with the crowd, "What happened Mas?"

Smirking, the male author shrugged, "Well, as I kid I always wanted toys, especially action figures or peculiar toys. Among the latter category was an acrobatic monkey that I saw in front of a toy shot near my house. I'd visit that shop every day and even kind of befriended the shopkeeper. One time I tried to take the toy away from him, telling him that I was borrowing it from him. He immediately told me to take my hands off of it, which I promptly did. I asked for the price he said it was 600 rupees, with a heavy heart I left the store and never walked in it again. And much to my chagrin when I came back a few years late to see if the toy was there, it wasn't. It was sold! Who in the fuck would even buy a six hundred rupee toy anyway?!... Besides me, but that's a story for another questionnaire." **MasKaiHilFantic** explained in a cool tone.

With the audience clapping to show they admired his honesty, but the atmosphere tensed again when Ann smiled goofily. A sweat drop had now appeared in the corner of her forehead and her cool was slipping away quickly, "Okay, okay. I pinched a few things when I was a kid: bracelets, bubble gum, strawberries, pop and… yea. I knew it was wrong, but I was really little when I did all that. I wouldn't dare do it now." She retorted, trying to sound innocent despite that it wasn't working.

"You pinched strawberries?!" **NoEarlyBird** gasped looking confused, "Why would anyone steal strawberries!?"

"Because I wanted to taste them for the first time." **Little A Granger** answered before she laughed, "I can remember my Dad shoving one in my trap once because I was playing up in the middle of the shop for some. Oh man."

"Who am I to judge? You bad egg. But well done to you guys for following the law. You were good mini citizens." Tyson's lips twitched as he brushed his eyes over the next question on his script cards, "Okay guys, get your paddles ready for the next question, which is: _have you ever fallen in love at first sight_?"

Breaking the tension immediately, **CuteTyHil** turned her paddle to, 'I have never' and revealed the harsh truth that nobody was expecting to hear, "Fell in love at first sight? Lol! Not so naive! ;) I have not even fallen for Tyson at first sight! XD" This of course got many reactions from many of the people in the studio.

But Tyson's reaction was the one who everyone was focusing on, he looked gob smacked. "How can you not fall in love with me at first sight?! I'm a hunky beyblade champion!" He persisted with his jaw falling to the floor.

"I have to get to know a person in order to like them Tyson." Simy giggled innocently, "But I still think Hilary and you make the perfect couple."

Cackling like a hyena, **Little A Granger** turned her paddle around to reveal that she had never fallen in love at first sight. But Tyson wasn't interested in that, he was too busy trying to sweep his ego up from the stage floor.

"Okay, **Droplets Of Blue Rain** , who did you fall in love with at first sight with?" The Dragoon wielder questioned, keeping the conversation flowing as he read her paddle stating that she had fallen in love with someone at first sight. "Was it Kai?"

"Yeah...there's someone. But hey, it's my personal matter, I won't tell! Hmph!"

Nobody really knew what to say to that. So Tyson just diverted his attention to another author who would talk to him. From the second his innocent chestnut brown eyes locked onto the person who shared the same gender as him, Tyson was hooked on to **MasKaiHilFantic** – especially as Mas' paddle revealed that he had fallen in love at first sight before.

"Mas! ( **MasKaiHilFantic** ) My man! Who made your knees weak when you first saw them?" He questioned, making a few members of the audience chuckle.

"Be it sexy school teachers, cute actresses, hot wrestling divas, or loyal and caring authors, I have fallen in love at first sight every time I saw a woman who was perfect. Asides from the divas and actresses who were virtually unattainable, I have really had my heart let go for the teachers and the authors, literally in the palm of their hand and saw it subsequently being broken or thrown down the ground. But ever the sick lovebird that I was, I'd always find someone new, until recently. Love really doesn't mean to have boyfriends and girlfriends; it can be in all sorts and in all forms. I love Allah, my Prophet Muhammed, it can be his loyal and ever so respectful Sahabas for whom I'd do anything, the Sufi Saints, my parent, my siblings, my teacher and his cute baby daughter. It can be loving myself, as well loving the friends I come across in my life, and in fact it can be you too, dear read. I love you. I really love you. And all I ever wanted, was love. So that's that (and it was a huge burden off of my chest, believe me I'm not myself these days)."

"Wow, that was pretty deep." Tyson nodded positively, "Thanks for sharing that with us dude. But now, **NoEarlyBird** , **Fran** , come on. What happened?"

"Oh Tyson, you sure know how to make someone feel relaxed. Even if they are sat on a stage in front of an audience of many." Fran flattered with her eyes glowing with enthusiasm, "He was a friend of my friend's brother and a group of us were going to the movies. He climbed over a row of chairs to sit next to me, claiming he had a better view from there. That was obviously bull, so without looking at him I thought "What a weirdo" and focused on the movie. Afterwards we rode home in the same car and that was when he officially introduced himself and I actually looked at him for the first time… And that was it. I was hooked!"

"He sounds like a charmer. Did you ever get together with him?"

"Yes, we dated for 9 months... but broke up after I returned to Germany. Too young for a long distance relationship of that caliber I guess. When I went back two years later he totally swept Me off my feet again. But again: California is just too far away and we did both change over the past years and so it didn't work out after all. Once in a while we still talk though."

"Aww." The host loved hearing stories like this, but he had to move onto the next topic, "Have any of you experimented with drugs?"

 **MasKaiHilFantic** , **Droplets Of Blue Rain** and **CuteTyHil** turned their paddles around to state they had never touched drugs. But the other two authors ( **Little A Granger** and **NoEarlyBird** ) just looked at one another and burst into a fit of laughter.

"So, **Droplets Of Blue Rain** , why haven't you experimented with drugs? Does it just not appeal to you…." Tyson was interrupted by the strong author, who made her point very clear with a sharp answer.

"Nah, good girls don't take drugs. Besides I know how to deal with depression. Hope I won't need those poisons in future also." She smiled gracefully and gleamed with the spotlight in her eyes. "I am strong."

"And you sound like a rolemodel for the younger generation to follow alright. But **Droplets Of Blue Rain** , can I just add that not all people who take drugs are depressed." Tyson then grinned devilishly and he turned his head to face the 'naughty' girls who had their paddles turned to reveal that they had tried drugs. "Everyone knows that Ann has, but **NOEARLYBIRD**!? WHAT!?"

"This is why we are laughing." Ann mumbled, "Her story is hilarious."

"I was a young, stupid college student on a trip to Amsterdam… Yep, I'm that cliché. I shared a brownie with a friend - I didn't really feel anything, but my friend reacted really badly to it. Haven't touched anything since. Unless you count booze! In that case, guilty as charged."

Tyson took a deep breath, still, that playful smile wasn't leaving his lips anytime soon. "Oh man, I am a little shocked by that, I won't lie." He murmured with honesty pouring from his heart.

"I feel like I have revealed a true colour that nobody was expecting to see. But I have come clean." Fran explained, unsure if that was a idea to admit the answer to this question, "However that is all I have touched and I would never encourage it, especially if the drug is illegal."

"That's what we like to hear on this show Fran." Tyson winked. However, his tongue soon dived into his cheek when he addressed **Little A Grange** r's paddle, "Go on, name all of them and then say, drugs are bad kids, don't try them."

Twisting her glossed lips, the blonde cleared her throat. "I haven't tried loads you know. Actually, I'm too scared to touch them. But I have tried, weed and laughing gas – they were rubbish. I do smoke now and then and I do like a drop of alcohol once every blue moon. When I was 19 I would self harm and take medication to numb and suppress my body because I was suicidal whilst suffering with really bad anxiety. However, now I am a grown woman who has to set a good example to protect my job. I have really turned my life around in sucha short amount of time. So really guys, don't touch drugs because they're crap and they make you so ill." She explained in a sincere voice.

"Ha, and she's somehow pulled a police officer..." Tyson sassy comment didn't finish as Ann just over powered his negativity with a cute comment.

"And he's gorgeous! Aw, Tyson, leave him out of it. He knows I am a good girl… most of the time."

"Pfft. But really, well done on turning your life around. I guess you CAN be a role-model when you wanna be." The Granger huffed playfully, "Right. The next question is have any of you guys experienced paranormal activity?"

Mas spoke exactly what half of the authors were thinking and replied with, "Who hasn't?" He had faced his paddle to reveal that he had witnessed a paranormal activity and he defined the event, "When I was a child… (Seriously though why all these things happened when I was a child? Why it can't be like yesterday I saw the ghost of Lady Diana and President Kennedy smoochin out at the back of Bin Laden's house whilst the ghost of Kurt Coblain played fitting music to the romantic scene. I'd like to see that transpire one day…)…Anyways when I was a child it was a night where it was dark and I was scared. So I walked towards the bathroom so I could dig a tunnel all the way to Kat Dennings' bedroom where she was doing the naughty with Christina Hendricks and Shakira (just making sure you're still here), when I failed to find the appropriate shovel what would dig to my destination in one scoop, I got out of the bathroom. I felt as if somebody was watching me. I walked around the dark room and when the voices got a bit louder I screamed! Only to see that it was my father who had come to check in on me. But for a moment I almost ended up doing what I had to do in the bathroom."

A cringe walked through the retired champions figure and he closed his eyes, "That is a messy scenario man. But thanks for sharing that with us. Now, over to you **Little A Granger** , what have you seen?" He somehow didn't feel comfortable about discussing this, especially as he was a man who had never had the privilege to witness this.

"I went to visit an old prison in my local area with a friend. It was rumoured to be haunted because people were executed there." Ann lowered her paddle and sat up straight, "And I just remember standing in a prison cell on my own because my friend had walked into another room. Then out of nowhere, I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see someone, but there was nothing." She paused to laugh nervously, "I * _ **beeb**_ * (shit) myself. Seriously, it scared the life out of me. Oh man, I have a few ghost stories I can share with you. I used to even text my boyfriend because I used to witness some paranormal activity at my last job…."

"Noo, please don't share anymore. Jeeeez." Even some members of the audience were shivering at this point, "Why has the room suddenly gone quiet and cold? Come on guys, this stuff cannot be true? Right? Urgh, what did you witness **CuteTyHil**?"

"It's a different experience to everyone elses. Mine is more to do with predictions and wishes coming true." CuteTyHil stated and looked over to her fellow authors with an innocent gesture.

 **NoEarlyBird** however sat quietly to listen to the stories that her fellow community members were sharing. It was all strange to her and she wasn't shy of showing that with her paddle, Fran was telling everyone that she had never recalled a memory of her experiencing some paranormal activity in her lifetime.

Tyson was taking some deep breaths at this point to keep his 'strong' facial gesture stained on his sculptured face, "Finish us off **Droplets of Blue Rain**. What did you see?" He couldn't wait to finish this discussion.

"Yes. Once I was studying in late night for my exams. Then all on a sudden, I felt there was something or someone following me. Every horror story that I had ever read was remembered by me at the same night. Although there was nothing. From that night, I feel really awkward to sleep alone. * _Shudders_ *"

"I'm so glad you went last." Tyson cracked a weak smile, "Because that was so light hearted. Now, who's been in a physical fight then? Wow, me and Kai had a few of those in our time."

 **NoEarlyBird** flashed her paddle to demonstrate that she had been in a physical fight and the cameras soon zoomed into the brunette's reddening face. "I have! But it was nothing serious, don't get too excited." She explained quickly, diverting the host's attention to the other guests, whom too admitted that they have been in a physical fight.

"That story sounds so much nicer than mine." **Droplets Of Blue Rai** n piped up confidently, "One day my cousin badmouthed my crush. Then I hit him with my badminton racket ruthlessly."

Unsure where to put his face, the Granger just took a deep breath and took a few steps towards his producer for safety. "She beats her family to impress her crush, wow. That's savage. Well, they must have really been horrible towards your crush." Tyson then bit down onto his lower lip and looked down to his producer whom was on the floor.

 **Little A Granger** knew Tyson was looking at her for support, so she cut in to define why her paddle had revealed that she had been in a physical fight. "You'll be pleased to know who I beat up deserved it. There was this one girl who was bullying me at school for a really long time because I was a size bigger than her in weight. Then one day in class, I was sitting with my guy friends in science, we were having a really good time until she walked over. She humiliated me to the point where I felt so small and my friends just didn't know where to put their faces because they weren't trouble makers. Still, something inside me snapped that day because I provoked her to slap me and luckily enough, she did. I sat there and took it. But as she walked away with a victorious smile on her face, I ran up to her from behind and I tackled her to the floor. I will never forget her screams as I wrapped her hair around my fist and smashed her head off the concrete floor. Seriously, I was ready to kill her for making my life hell…." She stopped when the room went quiet and smiled nervously.

"You were going to kill her?!" Tyson's face went white and he soon stepped away from her too, "What the hell Ann!?"

"I just saw red and my teacher had to drag me off her because I just couldn't stop myself." **Little A Granger** huffed anxiously, "It takes a lot for me to do that, but once I snap, I will go for the kill. That was my nastiest fight, the others were nothing compared to that."

"Oh man. Don't * _beeb_ * (piss) her off guys, I feel for Ellis right now." Tyson whistled awkwardly and turned to face **MasKaiHilFantic's** paddle, "Go on, finish us off Mas, what happened to you?"

The dark haired male picked up a glass of water from the coffee table beside him and took a gentle sip before explaining his story, "I have been too, and they were quite a lot if I remember. This one particular story comes to mind from the seventh grade. I was talking to a monitor who was a very good friend with me when suddenly this guy who was my class fellow and got better grades than me interrupted us and began talking to him. I hit him, he hit me back we fought. I told me teacher they should e in their limits, she replied you shouldn't say things like that you are a good boy, I cried. And I was even transferred to another class in the eighth grade for a day before switching back. Yeah I was rough and I stood my ground and I still do."

"Jeez, you authors can be quite sharp huh? Yet you guys all come across as friendly guys in the community." Tyson switched his script cards and then read out the next question, "Okay, this will lighten the aggressive mood a little. Who has fantasized about a beyblade character then?"

Taking a deep breath, **NoEarlyBird** refused to take her paddle down because she too had fantasied about a few beyblade characters. "Of course I have! I write fanfiction! Sometimes I spend all day in one of my stories. Gets awkward at times, when someone suddenly walks in and I don't switch back to German in time haha." She laughed when Tyson's little face lit up in a starstruck manner.

"She may fantasize about yaoi or the stories she writes. But guys, she still fantasizes about me. I love this girl." Tyson stuck up his thumb and pointed to himself confidently. "Come on, I know she aint' the only one. **CuteTyHil** , who do you fantasize about then."

Glowing a bright red, the innocent author nodded a yes and replied, "Oh! I day dream a lot about this guy called Takao Kinomiya. *_* He is just amazingly amazing!"

"Too be fair, he does have a nicer bum then Kai's." **Little A Granger** winked, "I will honestly admit I have fantasized about you Tyson, why would you want second best Hiwatari when you can have the champion..."

"Oh Simy and Ann. Jeez." Tyson flared up a bright red to match his jacket, "I can see why you and Simy co-author together now."

"And we love doing it." **CuteTyHil** high-fived **Little A Granger** and laughed, "But no Ann, you need to read the next chapter of that story, I worked really hard on that..."

"I know, I've just been really busy, I'm so sorry." Ann gulped, "I've moved house and I'm waiting for the wifi to stable up so I can get everything done properly. Ohhh, I don't wanna give you my life story, but ask Fran for the details."

 **NoEarlyBird** then woke up from her daydream and looked over to the two authors, "What about me?" She muttered in a confused tone.

"Nothing, she just said that you fantasized about me." Tyson laughed, "So Machu, who have you fantasized about?"

"I have had to fantasize about Hilary and Kai to write my lemons." **MasKaiHilFantic** replied without a care, "I like my imagination to be heavily involved in my works because I am very passionate."

"Hilary and Kai?" Tyson swallowed the saliva in his mouth and nodded, "That would be my vision of hell, those two in my head. But anyhow…. **Droplets of Blue Rain** is holding up her paddle to reveal she doesn't fantasize about beybladers. Really?"

"Hell no." She replied, "I don't do that Tyson."

"And now the final question." Tyson licked his lips and tucked his script cards into his belt to fold his muscular arms across his toned chest, "Have any of you ever pretended to 'like' another fanfiction author?"

A confident smile then flared across **NoEarlyBird's** lips as she swung the paddle around to reveal; ' _I have never_.' She had nothing to hide there, but her face dropped when a few other authors had no shame in admitting their shameless acts.

 **Droplets Of Blue Rain** had turned her paddle around to face, 'I have.' Yet so did **Little A Granger** , who by now was pulling up her glittery blue dress to hide her face behind it.

"Don't ask." Ann muttered sounding humiliated, "Because I cannot lie to save my life."

"Ooooh no, I am going to ask." Tyson grinned, "But first! It's good to see that **NoEarlyBird** , **MasKaiHilFantic** and **CuteTyHil** hasn't pretended to like another person in the Beyblade Fandom. They are just really honest or really friendly, unlike you two. So, **Droplets Of Blue Rain** , who are you pretending to like?"

"Well, I am with **Little A Granger** on that one. I'm not going to discuss who I am 'pretending' to like because I won't discuss it. But I have already spoken to Ann and Mas, they are fully aware of everything. So I am going to pass on this, if you don't mind."

"Ohhkay." The Granger shrugged and turned his eyes to the producer whom was hiding behind her dress, this made a few people burst out into fits of laughter as she wasn't coming out of her shell. Even Tyson was chuckling, "Ann, spill the beans. Come on, who is it?"

"Tyson, please..."

"Ann, don't lie or disappoint me."

A huff left the girl's peached lips as she revealed her reddening face – she was embarrassed, yet she couldn't stop laughing. "Don't you emotionally blackmail me Granger." The blonde's shoulders were shifting up and down because she couldn't control her nerves.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Ann. But you have to tell me in a private message later." **MasKaiHilFantic** winked, "Tyson leave her alone."

"I wouldn't defend her if I were you because she's not as innocent as she looks." Tyson snorted, "Come on Ann. Cough up some name."

"Tyson, I would love to tell you who it is, but I really can't. Besides, it's not just one person, there are several..."

"Several!?" **CuteTyHil** gasped with her eyes widening, "Wow. Ann."

"Oh man. This is gonna sound really bad now. Believe it or not, I'm a really nice person." **Little A Granger** gulped a little, "Some people know how I feel about them because we avoid each other completely to spare the awkward tension in the community and I will never approach them unless I have to. These people feel the same way about me too, trust me, we hate each others guts and we aren't afraid to show it either..."

"You're not going to tell everyone are you..." Tyson interrupted, cutting her little speech short, "Fine."

"Ask me one to one and I won't deny anything." Ann anxiously rubbed her heavily make-up'd face and she let her anxiousness do all the speaking, "But all I want to do right now is keep the community together because it's been a long time since this has happened."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "I guess that is fair enough, it's a Granger response alright, honest yet safe. Ehm. So **CuteTyHil**. Why do you not pretend to dislike someone?" He then turned his attention to the innocent author to save his producer.

"Pretended to like a fan fiction author? Hahaha! Never. I have been always honest. But yeah! My favorite authors are **Droplets of Blue Rain** , **Little A Granger** , **Indigo Jupiter,** **Julia F H** , **Clusterofdreams** and **Yueliang Litch**. Oh! I kinda have amazing time with these guys! So sweet of you all! Of course there are others I think I have forgotten right this moment but if you are wondering, then let me say you, yes I meant you too! :3"

The crowd then clapped at the friendly author who shone brightly. "Isn't she lovely?" Tyson announced, making the audience cheer encouragingly.

"Aw shucks guys." Simy mumbled with her rosie cheeks revealing a few dimples, she was smiling so brightly, "I think you're all lovely too."

"And on that note guys, I have to end the show there." Tyson then smiled confidently at the camera that was now zooming into his presence. "I'd like to say a massive thank you to my guests today, especially as you guys have been such a pleasure to have on my show. Seriously, I can't wait to see you again in the future. Take care and I will be back again soon to interview **Fryua**."~

 **~The End**


	16. Fyrua

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
Fyrua~**

Highfiving the audience as he darted through the narrow walkway, the over confident host was so excited to be back at in his second home – the stage. He belonged in the spotlight and nobody could certainly deny him that, especially as he was developing such a following over the past few years.

But when he crawled up onto the heightened stage, the retired champion pulled his script cards out from his belt and he winked at the camera. Tyson was in the zone and nothing could stop him from entertaining the world that was at his fingertips.

"Oh man! I have missed you all too!" He called out with such positivity echoing within his masculine voice, "I know, I know. It's been too long. But the production is back on track and the producer is excited to drag more fanfiction authors up onto my stage."

Tyson then chuckled as the spotlight fixed upon his toned figure. **He was ready~**

"Today guys, I want to welcome a special guest who has recently stepped into the Beyblade Fanfiction scene and she's well known for several things really. Firstly, she is well-known for her super creative drawings. They have taken the Tumblr scene by storm as everyone recognises her talent. But let's not forget her most obvious feature, her adoration for Tala. Please give it up for **Fyrua**!"

Walking on to the stage with her face glowing a light pink colour, the artist and fanfiction author waved to the crowd before taking a seat to face the host. "Thank you for having me Tyson. I can't believe this is happening." She spoke in such a flattered yet grateful tone. The smile on her face was practically glued there and nothing was going to shift it.

"Ah, don't sweat it." Tyson took a seat and adjusted his figure to make sure that he was comfortable. "Now, introduce yourself, who is **Fyrua** and what does she do in reality?"

"Well, I'm **Fyrua**. Sometimes I go by **Fy** , especially when I bring the name into reality. I'm a pretty quiet person who likes her space. When I'm not working at my job, I'll just be at home drawing or attempting to write."

"So. You're quite new to the Fanfiction community, how are you finding it?"

"I've actually had a previous account, but I left it. I just didn't do too much with it, at the time. But coming back, I do quite like it. Everyone has been quite kind and encouraging."

"Is there anything you don't like about the beyblade fanfiction community?"

"I can't say at the top of my head that there is anything." **Fyrua** responded honestly, "I get along with pretty much everyone."

"What brought you into the beyblade fandom and why have you stuck around?"

"I watched when the show when it first came out in 2001 (I watched the English Dub). I believe I was just drawing one day and I started thinking about old fan characters that I had made a long time ago. The one I had made for Beyblade came up and I just started to remember how much I liked the show, characters, etc. So, I ended up re-watching the show, especially my favorite episodes. I found a few others who also had interest in it and I've gotten to know them more. It's like a small family and I think that's the main reason I stay. I enjoy seeing the community talk about their thoughts, funny and serious, and their ideas. I enjoy it quite a bit. It's also has the art style that I am most comfortable drawing and is similar to my own."

Nodding, Tyson was pleased with how smooth the interview was going. Everything seemed to be fun and interesting. "Which beyblader do you have a connection with? [Who is the most similar to you?]" He questioned in an intrigued tone. He really didn't know what to expect with this answer, especially as he simply couldn't relate the girl to any his friends/teammates.

 **She was unique~**

The talkshow guest took a brief moment to think about this. It's as if the young woman was going through every character inside her mind to get the comparison as accurate as possible. But after a short while, **Fyrua** did come up with an answer that nobody was expecting.

"I think Mathilda. There's quite a bit of traits that are similar between us. Both quiet, both have some confidence issues and both put our all into things."

"Mathilda?" Tyson's eyebrows raised, "Wow. I wasn't expecting that. But she's a pretty good opponent to face in the dish. Good choice I guess. But! What is your favourite bitbeast? Is it Dragoon? Come on. It's gotta be right him right?"

Fyrua chuckled again and she nodded a playful no. "I'm sorry Tyson. I like Dragoon, but I remember really liking Galux and Dranzer as a kid. Now, I think it's a toss-up between Dranzer and Wolborg. Both have really nice animations on the attack sequences, especially in G-Revolution." She was honest in the most gentle way possible – but that didn't stop Tyson from feeling a little disappointed.

The Japanese male teasingly expressed a huff and he rolled his eyes, "I guess Dragoon wouldn't like it if he was everyones favourite, huh? But, Wolborg is a pretty sweet bit-beast to look at. Still, my next question to you is, who do you look up to in the community?"

"All my friends! They're fantastic, vibrant, and their writing is… Mmmm~ So good!"

"That sounded almost like a moan." Tyson burst out laughing and he leaned forward to pick up his glass of iced water. "Which authors make you 'moan' then **Fyrua**? Well, what I mean is, who are your favourite authors?"

A light laugh slipped into the atmosphere as Fyrua couldn't believe what Tyson had just said. **"** Well, my favourite authors are **Little A Granger** , **Indigo Jupiter** , **MasKaiHilFantic** , and **TorchPegasus**." She too then picked up her glass of water to take a sip.

But as Tyson sat his glass in-between in legs [sitting in his lap], he tilted his head aside and asked, "If you could collab with someone, whom would it be?" He simply adored to ask this question because it always brought the community together~

"There's a fair amount of people I'd like to collaborate with: **Little A Granger** , **Indigo Jupiter** , **MasKaiHilFantic** , and **TorchPegasus**."

"Wow, you're going to be really busy if all these people are up for collaborating with you." Tyson smiled brightly as he shifted through the cards to spice up the interview, Tyson lit up at the next question that appeared in front of his palms. "I love asking this question." He wriggled with excitement and shifted his chair closer to his guest. "So **Fyrua** , which author would you switch shoes with for a day?" He was so impatient for this response.

Not phased by the invasion of her personal space, the fanfiction writer tilted her head and sat up straight. "Hmm… Perhaps **Little A Granger** or **Indigo Jupiter**. XD Okay. Well, I suppose I'd swap because they are both very much loved by the community and people come to those two for some advice, from what I've seen, at least." She answered in a polite tone and locked her eyes onto the champion to watch his reaction.

"I think you're brave for wanting to swap with those girls." Tyson stated in an honest and loud tone catch his sleepy directors attention, "So Ann, would you switch places with **Fyrua**?"

The sleepy blonde was leaning against the camera with a weak smile glued to her dry lips. smiled She was overworked, but she was still standing. "I would love to trade shoes with **Fyrua** for a day because she has some killer drawing skills that I envy so much. You make it look so easy and the community adore everything you design. I do like **Fyrua**." **Little A Granger** then stuck up her thumb and diverted the spotlight from her face.

Smiling warmly, the Granger then hyped up the atmosphere with a secrete surprise. "And we also have a response from **Indigo Jupiter.** " He then encouraged the spotlight on the fanfiction author who was hiding in the ground.

"Well Tyson...my answer is same as Ann. **Fyrua** drawing skills *_*...i mean the characters she draws...they are so expressive and full of life, it's like what Max says in 2 broke girls "It's Dah-mazing!" :'D

" _Dah-mazing_?" Tyson began to fan himself with his script cards and smirked, "I've never heard that before. Anyway, thank you **Indigo Jupiter.** for sending that into me, I'm sure **Fyrua** really appreciated that..." He stopped in his tracks when his eyes witnessed the young girl smiling like an angel. "Yep, she has tears in her eyes too. Haha. But it's time to end there guys, thank you so much for tuning in and I hope you all had an amazing weekend. Let's give it up for the amazing, **Fyrua**!"

"Thank you for taking the time to talk with me! This was a lot of fun and my brain had a good work out." The artist and fanfiction author stated whilst waving at the enthusiastic audience. "Goodbye guys."

* * *

 **A/N** : I am soooo sorry for how long it has taken me to write this update. I have been so ill recently that I couldn't find the strength to write again. But here we are **Fyrua**! Thank you so much for your patiences and your support girl, I really owe you one and I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. Take care and stay strong, I am here if you ever need a rant about life :) - **Granger~**


	17. CRSWoodferns

**.Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community.**

 **CRSWoodferns**

"How was your birthday? Wow, have you spray tanned again? Because it actually looks natural and not orange."

The over tired producer just shrugged at him. She clearly didn't seem too fond about answering that question. But just like the host himself, Ann wasn't shy about being honest and blunt. So a smug grin lightly creased into the corners of her peached lips and the blonde then answered, "I didn't do much. I slept off my two day hangover and unpacked all my gear from Rome. How was your summer tournament? I see that you have gained a tan too." She had just finished caking her face with make up to find her hideous skin.

"Oh, your tan is natural too? I see. Anyway, the tournament went pretty swell. The Bladebreakers learn't a few things and Max got himself a cute girlfriend. But I'm sorry to say that you are still in the presence of a world class beyblade champion."

 _So much for retirement huh?~_

Gosh it had been a long time since the pair worked together on a show. But that didn't refrain Tyson from being so excited about the opportunity. He just simply couldn't want to get back up onto that stage to share the spotlight with his most adoring fans.

"Are we ready?" Ann asked as she picked up her clipboard from the dressing table. "You have stared at yourself in that mirror long enough Tyson. Let's go."

Hopping up from his chair, Tyson highfived his stylist and adjusted his fingerless gloves. "I was born ready! Who am I interviewing today? Someone old skool?" He questioned whilst gazing over Ann's shoulder to briefly read over her schedule notes.

"Just make sure you pronounce and spell her username right because she is getting a tad arsy about that with me about that..."

"That's because you don't pay attention Ann. I bet the girl has told you a hundred times to spell her name right..."

"Probably. But you are one to talk Granger!"

 **xXx**

Walking out into the spotlight with a huge cheesy grin on his toned face, the mature champion eagerly waved to his applauding crowd. "Oh I have missed you guys too!" He announced whole heartedly as he stepped towards the centre of the stage to embrace the lively atmosphere.

 _He felt so alive~_

But as the fans began to recover from their starstruck sight, they gradually sat themselves down into their allocated chairs. It's as if every individual in the room couldn't wait to see who the legend was interviewing today. They too had been waiting forever and a day to meet the fanfiction community.

"Oh man, you guys cheered so loud that I could feel the floor shake beneath my Converse's." The Dragoon wielder winked confidently. He really was impressed with the audience tonight. They were his type of people: expressive and welcoming. So he went on to fuel the lively atmosphere. "I hope you all are ready for today's interview because this author isn't shy of being unpredictable with her storylines."

This is where he'd got everyone's full attention.

"You heard me right. This author is well known for creating some interesting riddles that will give any reader the headache because they are so imaginative." Tyson wriggled his eyebrows and smirked, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to give you, **CRSWoodferns**."

Darting onto the stage with so much enthusiasm gleaming from her aura, the fanfiction author greeted the champion and then waved at the roaring crowd. "Wow. It's finally happening! Hello!" She spoke with an adrenaline rush pumping through her veins.

"You sound like you have been waiting for this moment..."

"Are you kidding?! I have been waiting since the beginning of summer." **CRSWoodferns** corrected as she took her seat. "But here we are."

Tyson too took his seat and he scanned his observant eyes amongst his guest to figure out just who she is. "So, come on then. Who is **CRSWoodferns**? Give us an sight into her daily life." He dived straight in without thinking twice about his question choice. Tyson was curious about this young woman because the fandom admired her deeply and this was something he had adapt to.

"Um, I don't know what to say." She paused because she could feel a light blush invading her cheeks. "I've got two sides, one is the cute, sweet side everyone loves. The other is a dark monster that emerges when someone manages to infuriate me. Just imagine a T-rex that has gone psycho, roaring and stampeding across the city XD. But these two personalities have similar traits in common. Like, I judge people too quickly, I can't read people at all, and worst of all, I'm short tempered."

A sweat drop then appeared in the corner of her forehead and Tyson sat up straight in his chair. "I've heard about the your temper. Like you hate it when people misspell your username." He admitted whilst looking at his script, "But is is writing Fanfiction a dirty secret?"

"I don't tell everyone about it. I write mostly in school, so some people do notice and ask me what I'm doing. I usually answer with 'Writing Fiction'. Most don't probe after that. I only answer when asked, ' _Oh really? What sort of fiction_?' or something like that. It's like an open secret."

"You write in school?" Tyson's brown eyes widened. "Not many authors admit their Fanfiction life. So well done you for being so unafraid to justify your talent. However, what brought you to fanfiction?"

"That has been mentioned in my bio profile." The Beyblade fanfiction author arched her eyebrow and she replied bluntly, "It started with Pokemon, then moved up to Beyblade, and has since remained my one true love!"

"True love?" Tyson sighed lovingly, "It's people like you that make my job amazing. You are awesome. But why do you write fanfiction?"

"I keep getting ideas all the time for actual stories, but some are so short, I can't publish them as books or anything. So I imagine Beyblade characters in those scenes, and just write ^-^ ."

"Your scenarios are really random. You must love to shock your readers because you keep people guessing as to what you are gonna publish next. Now, if you were a blader, you would have such an upper advantage." Tyson stated in a fascinated tone, "This links nicely to my next question now because I can find out who you get on well with. Which fanfiction author would you love to collab with?"

"I already have with **Droplets of Blue Rain** , we're **Bluewood001**. Hopefully, we'll put up our stories soon. But now, **CrystalHeavenly** and I are getting along great. It seems like I've finally found a match for my humour, we're on the same wavelength. We've imagined so many crazy scenarios up, and they'll be so much fun typing. Next, I'd love to collab with **NoEarlyBird**. Sadly, not with you, Ann. * _winks_ * Only because I've appointed you as my beta-reader. I have another oneshot for you to beta read. I just, uh, need to write it first (...great)."

With that statement lingering within the atmosphere, the champion soon swung his head around to witness his producers reaction. She was nodding calmly, yet her lips were twisting into a double knot.

Thus, this made Tyson howl with laughter.

But once she had counted to ten to swallow her short fuse, Ann casually placed her left hand into her jean pocket. She was continuously reminding herself that she could strangle Tyson later once the show was over.

"No, seriously, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that because I get a sneak a peak at the creations before everyone else does. Plus, myself and **CRSWoodferns** are constantly learning from eachother." Ann cleared her throat and went on, "Plus, my schedule is fully booked..."

"She's upset but won't show it." Tyson rolled his eyes back to his guest and smiled warmly, "No I'm just kidding. We all know I love to spice up the show. But anyways, I feel like this joint account is fresh gossip on the Fanfiction scene. So I will be checking **Bluewood001** out later."

"More like I will..." Ann hushed under her breath and flashed Tyson a sarcastic smile. "You're doing great guys."

"Yes! Please do check it out guys. Support is always appreciated." **CRSWoodferns** chirped, "So what's your next question then Tyson?"

"Eager beaver huh? Okay, well the next question is: Which fanfiction author would you like to switch with for a day?"

Adjusting her sitting stance to get more comfortable in her chair, the fanfiction author didn't hesitate to shoot Tyson a response. "Okay, I'd switch lives with anyone who's willing to. I'd love to be with someone else's shoes, even if for a day. To know what the world is like, how people actually live without randomness and craziness. Yeah, people, whoever wants to swap lives with me for a change is welcome anytime, just ask ;D."

"That's fair enough. I personally couldn't imagine swapping my shoes with anyone because I have quite big feet." Tyson sarcastically commented as he removed one of his shoes. "I mean you have tiny feet. So we can't swap..."

Laughing at his playful gesture, **CRSWoodferns** pinched her nose and rolled her eyes. "Your feet smell like road kill Tyson." She stated in the same mannerism.

"Aw come on. This is the scent of a champion." Winked Tyson as he skimmed his eyes over his question cards to read out the next line, "Which beyblade character are you similar to?"

"Definitely an **Ian**! The pranks, the mischievous smirk, everything. Okay, not the height and nose, but yeah, the personality really does match ;) You haven't got any Ians till yet, have you? Or.. I can also be **Bryan** at times. The raging, homicidal psychopath XD..."

She stopped in her tracks when Tyson's jaw flew towards the solid ground. "If you ever did swap lives with an author, I will take my hat off to them." He chuckled faintly. "You sound like you are a big fan of the Demolition Boys. They are pretty cool too be fair. But the Bladebreakers are better. However. I am moving on to my final question… And that is: What do you hope to achieve in 10 years time?"

 **CRSWoodfern's** eyebrows shot up and she nodded briefly, "Ten years? I think I'd be well on my way to live with science, writing every now and then as a break. I can imagine keeping random chemicals at home just because I like their chemical formula XD. Plus, I'd love to have my first book published :D." She clearly had thought this answer out loud, but still, the author answered his question.

And Tyson praised her for her realistic goals. "I can see you achieving that book published goal and you already have a following. So don't give up dude." He then turned his full attention to the camera to wish everyone a farewell.

"And that is all I have time for guys. Thank you so much for tuning in tonight, it's been an interesting show. But please give it up for the creative, **CRSWoodferns**! The author who will probably have a book published before Ann will. Goodnight!"

The host then high fived the younger fanfiction author and winked at his producer. "You two will make an amazing team. It's like watching the generations of the fanfiction come together in order to progress in their writing skills. It almost reminds me of when me and Daichi would train together..."

 **Lights out~**

* * *

 **A/N:** I literally feel like roadkill xD. Haha. It has been so long since I have updated this fic and I am so rusty. Jeez. Thank you so much for the encouragement guys, I'm loving the queue thats slowly beginning to form to participate in this crazy fic. Pop me a message if you wanna be next! I have lost track of who, what, when and where xD because I work so much. Take it easy - **Granger~**


	18. A E Stover

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community**  
 **.A. E. Stover.**

"Why are we interviewing someone who hasn't been active in the community since Jesus was walking around? I mean, they only have one story and it is almost 4 years old."

Twitching humorously because the producer had her mouthful with coffee; Ann had to place down her cup before the hot liquid ended up everywhere. ' _That's so fucking cruel.'_ \- The blonde concluded to herself as she was struggling to hold back her laughing fit. Her cheeks were burning, yet her throat was screaming for air. This was a catch 22 that could only end badly.

 _But luckily it didn't~._

She took a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes to focus her entire attention on swallowing the liquid contents in her mouth. "Aw, that was too nice to waste." Ann muttered before firing the Granger a frown. He of course was too busy cackling away at her little episode.

"Tyson. This author is still very much involved in the community and she does have a lot of experience that not many of us know about. So I think it will be worth you speaking to her. Anyways, be nice and polite."

Nodding to show that he agreed; the champion refused to argue with this awkward fact. Instead he just turned his cap back to front and flashed her a confident grin. "Hey, I'm the nicest guy on the planet when you get to know me. Besides, I think that order is a little hypocritical coming from you." He winked and headed out the backstage room to make his way towards the stage.

* * *

Looking at his guest who was sat opposite him, the Granger flashed her a confident smile and began to work through his script cards that were sat still in his lap. "So, who is **A. E. Stover**?" He questioned, really wanting to gun through this interview to find out who the authoress really is.

"I don't know how to answer this question. There's this whole other persona I've created just for this name, one that's similar to me in a lot of ways but also completely different. **A. E. Stover** is a professional writer; I am not. **A. E. Stover** is a 20-something-year-old lady with a gentleman's name ( **Alexander Eliot Stover** ); I'm just some 20-something-year-old girl pretending to be an adult. I think I used to know who A. E. Stover was. Now, definitely not. I don't know how to reconcile these two personas. No idea if that's even what I should do. Oh well?"

Fascinated by the fact about her username, Tyson sat up straight in his seat and he thought about his next question before asking it. "Y'know, a lot of fanfiction authors I have met seem to have two different persona's, it must be a defensive barrier or something. Anyways, what is **A. E. Stover** like when she's not sat at the computer?"

"Offline, I'm a teacher. I teach social studies at a middle school, for grades 6 through 8. Right now, I'm the only social studies teacher at my school because of budgeting issues, so my work is both a nightmare and a blessing; I've got 175 kids to worry about, but I see all the kids each year, so I get to develop the strongest relationship with the kids. By the time they're in 8th grade, I hardly have any issues cause I'm either real tight with the kids, real right with the kid's parents/guardians, or even both." She paused to think about her answer in more detail. "I guess my reality is crazy? I have a 2-hour commute, so I wake up sometimes at 4:30 or even 4 in the morning to get ready and do what I gotta do before I catch my bus and my train to get in by 7. I don't gotta get in that early, but I wanna make sure I'm prepared for anything, y'know? That might sound crazy to most folks, especially when they hear that sometimes i don't get home until, like... 9 or 10 every day. But I think most teachers who care about their kids and their job have a similar schedule. I don't see a lot of folks leaving early, at least not at my school. "

"A teacher?" The Granger gasped with his eyes widening, "I did not see that coming. Holy cow."

"Yea, I kinda guessed that you wouldn't." The authoress smirked, "But what can you expect when you visualize a fanfiction authors just by their username?"

"Good point." He nodded, "This is why I love doing what I do because the authors are really unique. So, why do you write fanfiction and when did you start doing it?"

"I think I started writing fanfic in the 6th grade. I don't think I was doing it consciously; I don't even think I knew what fanfic even meant at first. I watched Yu-Gi-Oh! and wondered, like... "What would happen if this person never did this?" Or "What would happen if this happened instead?" I wrote in script/chat-format (i.e.: NAME: dialogue) for a while in 6th grade before I somehow stumbled upon Fanfiction. I think, maybe, I found a Rurouni Kenshin fansite that hosted a rec list of fics. And most of them linked to this site instead." Again, the fanfiction authoress took a moment to answer the second half of his question. "I don't know why I started writing. I'd like to think that it was because I thought it was fun. I hope I thought it was fun. Lately, I keep forgetting what it's like to write for fun; it slips through my hands just as I start to get a grasp on it. But I hope that, when I first started out - I really do hope I had fun writing."

"Have fun writing?" Tyson wriggled his eyebrows and smirked with enthusiasm as he got into the juicy part of the interview, "That reminds me, when are you gonna write a beyblade fic again? You know, feature me and my awesome team."

The crowd then spared a laugh and Tyson winked at them.

"I have lots of ideas, but very little time and almost non-existent motivation to write much of anything. I hope I get around to writing soon." **A. E. Stover** responded, "When I was little, I used to think inanimate objects were real. Actually, I think a lot of kids think that; I hear teens and adults who believe that are common, too. I guess Beyblade as a sport or a game never fascinated me, but the concept of a spirit living inside an object and forging an unbreakable bond with whomever it chose sure did. You know how kids, when they have favorite toys or blankets or whatever, they hang on real tight to 'em? I felt like it was kinda like that. Maybe there really was some living quality in that toy, or that blanket, or that whatever. Maybe, as we got older, we just stopped caring about it."

"Your motivation is non-existent?" The host then gasped with shock and he looked over to his producer, "Ann, spare the girl some of your motivation will you? She needs it."

The blonde then pinched the end of her nose and nodded a no. "Tyson, give her some of yours. You're the 'best' at what you do. And while you're at it, give **A. E. Stover** some of your confidence too because you have too much of it." **Little A Granger** fired back with her pride hanging on her sleeve.

' _What a cheeky little shit. His ego is miles bigger than mine._ ' - She thought to herself.

Tyson rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue childishly, "Mines too precious to share, that's all." He then quickly lowered his eyes to his script card to avoid any eye contact between him and the producer. He just knew that she was seconds away from bouncing her clipboard off his head.

"So, why did you comeback to Fanfiction after experimenting with AO3?" Tyson then tilted his head aside and he waved his script cards towards his producer, "What the hell is AO3?"

Ann shrugged, "Beats me. I have always stuck to Fanfiction or Quizilla." She admitted without thinking twice about her answer.

"Oh, I get to ask my favourite question now. Which beyblader represents your personality then most then? Now, I'm gonna be honest and say that I don't think you are a Tyson."

A. E. Stover then nodded a no and took a deep breath, "I've been told I'm quite flexible, and that I can work with any personality or situation no matter what conflicts might arise. I've been told I have great leadership potential, and I've been told I'm both dynamic and silent. I respect authority and usually follow directives to the letter, without question. On this alone, I'm probably a mix of Kenny or Rei. Personally, I'd lean more towards Kai. I'm flexible and can work with other folks because that's part of my job. Outside of that, I'm not really a social person. It's exhausting, especially when I have to be alert and "ready to change lives!" all the time. I don't actively distance myself, but I generally keep to myself to recharge after playing The Extrovert 12 hours a day when I'm actually an introvert at heart. Most days, if I had a choice, I'd run off somewhere, maybe go to a city where nobody knows me so I can blend in like a wallflower and watch the city go through its day. Or hide in some cabin in the woods. Or something. I don't know." She really loved to give an in-depth response to all her questions, especially as the authoress got her point across quite clearly.

"Well, Stover, it was a pleasure to have you dude." Tyson concluded as he scratched the back of his head. "Lets just hope you get some material written up soon so the community can look forward to it." He then turned towards the camera and let his champion persona do all the talking. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for A. E. Stover!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, I hope the update was worth the wait. It came a lot quicker than the others, shockingly xD. Anyways, I won't be online much for the next few days because I am taking some time off to heal. Alot has happened in the past two weeks and I can feel it in my heart that I am close to doing some permanent damage to myself. Take care guys – **Granger** ~

P.S: An idea for a piece in the future will be a yearly review for many of the authors involved in the beyblade fanfiction community. Like, I want you guys to send me a message about how you think this year has gone then please do :). Also add what you want to achieve next year. Me and Tyson will get around to the messages when we can xD haha.

 **ALSO! My next chapter will feature a guessing game [so no cheating]. Send me a message about an author and guess what they look like. This will be an hilarious short piece for everyone to get involved in.**


	19. Little A Granger

**Tyson Interviews The Fanfiction Community  
~Little A Granger~**

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am really excited about todays guest because she is a girl who is recognised as one of the most well-known authors within the fanfiction region. She has written over hundreds of stories and has many years of experience under her belt. She has made us laugh, she has made us cry and she is daring. Plus, she has never been one to shy away from being honest. Please welcome, **Little A Granger**."

Struggling to step up onto the stage without falling over in her heels, the blonde bit down onto her lower lip and allowed a smile to creep up into the corners of her glossed mouth. "I knew this was a bad idea. But I couldn't find anymore shoes that go with this dress." She admitted as she walked over to her seat quickly. She sat down and then gazed at her host with so much curiosity building up inside her mind.

"Hello." The young woman greeted. "Long time no see."

"This is weird huh?" The host smirked as he gazed at his guest with so much confidence gleaming from his posture. "So come on then. Who is **Little A Granger**? And what does she do in her life?"

The blonde sat back into her chair and she reflected his stance. She wasn't one to shy away from the spotlight. "My name is Ann and I live in the United Kingdom. I am a team leader at a home for people who struggle with learning difficulties. My job is to make sure they are all safe and well. But I also have to make sure their rights are met. It's pretty hard work sometimes." The authoress replied with so much tiredness staining her voice.

"Holy crap. I don't think many of us saw that coming." Tyson's eyes widened and he uncrossed his legs. "What brought you into the Beyblade fandom then?"

"I came here over 10 years ago because I couldn't settle anywhere. I didn't really have any true friends and I couldn't stand going to school. So I began to search for myself online. Somehow, I ended up here." She shrugged whilst chuckling a little, "I generally think I am very lucky to have stumbled across this place because my life has changed so much."

Tyson tilted his head, "What got you into writing fanfiction then Ann?"

"It was an escape from my reality." The honest guest relied, "I hated my reality, so I clutched onto my imagination and I never let go. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know that I am getting too old to be doing this and I know that I should be settling down with a family. But I just haven't got the strength in my heart to cut the strings because I am too frightened of what it may do to me."

"So does your age bother you?"

"All the time. But I just let that cruel thought drift away to the back of my head because I am here to have a good time and support my friends." Ann smiled weakly and adjusted her seating position to get comfortable. "Sorry, I am such a fidget, I can't sit still for very long. It's part of my anxiety."

Tyson rolled his eyes playfully and he asked the next question, "Who is your favourite author then Ann? And what is your favourite fanfiction to read?" He couldn't wait to hear the answer to this question.

"My favourite author is **NoEarlyBird**. But my favourite fanfiction to read is ' **What happens in the group chat, stays in the group chat** ' by **Kehkr**." She then looked over to the crowd briefly to look at their reactions, "I also love reading anything by the people who in my 'favourite author tab' on my profile. You gorgeous people know who you are."

"Hey, it's my job to entertain them. Not you." Tyson waved his hand in front of her face. "Oi, blondie. Who would you write a collab with if you could?"

Shifting her eyes back at the Granger, the producer raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I would love to write a collab with everyone, but I just don't have the time anymore. So I just like to help people improve their stories by proof reading them or handing out some ideas of mine. But if I had to answer that question, I would love to write a collab with **NoEarlyBird** because she just so good at what she does. I am so jealous of her talent, but I love her too much as a friend to let that get to me. Did I tell you that I've met her..."

"You met a fanfiction author?!" Tyson gasped, "When!?"

"Friday 13th October." Ann winked, "We had a night out on the town. She is the most amazing person I have ever met and I am so grateful to have her in my life. Seriously, that girl is not going anywhere. She is my best friend."

The crowd awww'd and Tyson just nodded his head in amazement. "That's pretty cool. I bet that memory seems like a distant dream now huh? It kind of reminds me of the first time when I met Tala. I seriously had no idea that he was the current world champion until I kicked his butt in the dish." He answered honestly, trying to relate the experience to his own.

Ann laughed, "It's magical huh?"

"You have no idea." Tyson stuck up his thumb and then glanced down to his questions in his lap, "I'm not even gonna ask you who you would 'date' within the community because we all know what happened there."

The crowd then burst out laughing and Ann nodded carelessly. "I think that is the smartest thing you have ever done." She answered and chuckled playfully.

"Pft. Fine, I can make this awkward for you." Tyson winked, "Why do you have a problem with some of the authors who have been here for a LONG time?"

"Was that seriously your best shot?" Ann adjusted her seating position again and grinned devilishly, "I don't like them because some of the ancient authors have this idea that the fandom MUST review their stories or worship the ground they walk on..."

"That seriously happens?" Tyson leaned in, "What?!"

"Oh yea, I cannot STAND that. It reminds of when you walk into a shop and the manager approaches you with this wide and fake smile on his/her lips. Then his/her eyes look like they're going to roll out of their head because he/she is so desperate to have your attention. But anyways, he/she will shove a product in your face and say: ' **BUY IT**.' It reminds me of what some fanfiction authors do with their work. What they need to understand is that, their work will be recognised by the right audience at the right time." She then paused as the audience started to laugh, "Personally, I wanna see more uniqueness within the community. Seriously, I am drawn to that stuff like a fly on *beep* **shit** *beep*."

"A fly on...?" Tyson repeated whilst holding in his laughter. "What!? Oh man, you have just heard it here guys. Don't shove your work in Ann's face because she won't read it."

"Haha. I am like a dog chasing a bone when I see people doing their own thing. I love it. It turns me on so bad." She explained without a care in the world, "I think the idea of 'popularity' and 'reviews' does dent the fandom a little. So I tend to stay away from all that… stuff."

"Ooooh Ann." Tyson's jaw flew wide open and he couldn't stop laughing. "Can you give us a name..."

"Don't push your luck." Ann interrupted with a chuckle leaving her throat, "And behave Mr Granger."

The crowd then laughed again and Tyson reached out his hand to pick up his glass of water, "But how do you feel then when people call you a 'legend' or 'amazing author'…." He couldn't finish his sentence because Ann's gaze was burning a hole through his head.

"I hate it." She replied bluntly, "I think it's boring. Besides, I never came here to find 'popularity.' I came here to write stories and make some friends. So that's how I have always been. I'm true to my roots."

The crowd applauded the young woman and she fidgeted again.

"What can we expect from you in the future Ann?" Tyson asked with his eyes softening slightly, "Because after reading your blog, we all can see that you're going through a really rough patch right now."

"It is rough. But I always get through my problems." Ann shrugged, "I am getting stronger and it will get to the point where I will just stop caring about what some people think of. However, I have my friends to help me get through all this, so I am okay. But one thing is for sure, I have so much material to play with because of my current life issues. Seriously, I pity you more than me right now because ' **A Champion's Crisis** ' is about to take a whole new drastic swing."

"Oh man." Tyson gulped, "Well, stay strong dude and take it easy. And lay off the caffeine abit because you just can't sit still."

"You will have to take it from my cold dead hands dude." Ann laughed. "Thanks dude. Carry on making these awesome shows because we all love you."

Tyson highfived her with his free hand and then took a sip of his water, "Ladies and gentlemen. My producer, **Little A Granger**. Thanks for coming on." He announced before offering out his glass of water to her.

 **/Cut/**

* * *

 **A/N:** I guess this gave people a taste of who I really am xD haha. I am a girl who remains true to her roots. But anyways, thank you so much for the support on this fic guys, it's amazing. If you wanna get involved, let me know through a private message - **Granger~**


	20. Dislikes and Likes

**Tyson Interviews The Beyblade Fanfiction Community~  
What do you like and dislike about the fandom?**

 **Thank you so much to those whom took part.  
You're all amazing xXx  
**

"So, tell me. What's your excuse on delaying this show? Is it because I recieve more attention than you do?"

The producer then rolled her eyes and pointed her moistened foundation brush into his face. "Watch your mouth or I will make you look cuter than Maxie." Ann playfully warned with a slight smile sneaking up onto her over tired face.

"Pft, Max isn't cuter than me." The arrogant host then leaned backwards to avoid the tool from touching him. "But no, seriously, what has taken you so long?"

Once she'd placed her foundation brush back into her make-up bag, the blonde gazed her chestnut brown eyes up to the champion and shrugged innocently. "A lot has happened over these past six months Tyson. I seriously don't have any spare time anymore." She replied before feeling her mobile phone vibrate within her arse pocket, it was her alarm clock.

 _It's time~_

* * *

"Okay, first off. I must start by saying a huge thank you to everyone who has contributed towards this production. I know that it was a lot to ask for, but I really appreciate it." The Granger then held up the script cards into his face and read them briefly. "Now that that's done. Lets crack on with the show."

Tyson quickly paced himself over across the set to park his arse onto the comfortable arm chair that was provided for him. "Uh. I have missed this." He wriggled his eyebrows and hid behind his script cards - making the crowd laugh.

"Okay, so todays show is all about what you guys think of the Beyblade Fandom." Tyson lowered his cards to reveal his curious facial reaction, "So I am pretty excited about this show guys."

He briefly paused to re-read through the script cards. "Kicking off the variety of opinions is, **Blade-Revolutions,** aka, **Harmonised**." Tyson cleared his throat, "She said the following: _I like the fact it still goes strong after many years and the fanart's increasing.I dislike that many awesome writers have disappeared throughout the years and the fact that the anime hasn't enough seasons (in my opinion)._ "

Nodding to show that he too agreed with the comments, Tyson then flicked through his script cards. "The next opinion is from, Astri.." He paused when he tried to pronounce the name. "Wow, how many i's are in this name? It's making my eyes go funny."

He laughed for a few seconds along with the audience.

"Okay, lets try that again shall we." Tyson sat up straight and squinted his eyes at the card, " **Astriiiid** says: _Some stuff I like about the Beyblade fandom is that the community is just amazing, and there are like many people who share your interest of Beyblade. It's amazing, Beyblade's amazing. Something I don't really like in the Beyblade fandom is that sometimes others would go and start bashing others because of their opinions (like who someone ships), but fortunately this doesn't occur often_."

Tyson re-read through the card and then finally reacted to the statement.

"People bash each other? Wooow." He gasped, "I hate to look like a 'know-it-all', abit like Hilary. But we wouldn't be human if we sometimes didn't clash with one another. Then again, I guess nobody deserves to be 'bashed.' Hmmm, it's a hard one. However, I'm just glad it doesn't happen very often."

Tyson swallowed his amusement and then playfully rolled his eyes. "Anyways, moving onwards, the next comment is from, **Novaerogue** , and they said this: _Because it's a really small fandom, everyone is always really welcoming and I love to see new people coming into the fandom so that we have more people said that though, I kinda dislike that is so small because there's not as much content out there as there would be if it were as big as DBZ, Sailor Moon or My Hero Academia. But I mean, at least we don't get tons of fandom drama like others :)_."

Slight pause~

"Yea, I really agree with this statement." The Dragoon wielder waved his card at the camera, "You guys involved in the fandom need to get more content made. I am loving the hilarious memes lately. "

Once that point had been chanelled to his audience, Tyson decided to shift onto his next script card. "Oh! I recognise this Fanfiction Author, she was on here not long ago. It's **CRSWoodferns**!"

The audience cheered as Tyson then pointed to her name on the script card.

"Haha, I have been here for so long that I actually recognise people." He then read out her opinion, "Now, she said this: _The best thing about the beyblade fandom is the people involved :) Even though it's quite small, the creative ideas of the people in different genres is what makes it unique ^0^ To dislike, well… most authors (including myself :/) entirely focus only on a select few characters. There are so many, try writing and exploring!_ "

"Yea, you guys need to stop focusing on Kai."

Tyson cheekily smirked as the crowd 'ooh'd him.'

"Oh come on guys. You all know it's true." He argued, making them laugh even more. "Pft, I've seen a few of your drawings and fanfics. You're all literally drooling over the guy."

Once the little sulk had ended, Tyson read out the next opinion. " **Aduah** said: _I like that it's still alive after all these years, and that even new people get involved into it! I passed almost 3 generations in this fandom, and everytime it's like coming back home! People are fun, they are talented, welcoming, with interesting headcanons and stories! We're from all over the world, of all ages, but we all love those spinning tops! However! If I have to pick [what I don't like]… when I went back this time, I kind of felt as if, if you didn't ship an hetero pair, then you were not worthy of being in the fandom. I don't know why, but there was this aura 'they no gay, they no'. Like some sort of beyblade fandom police or something_."

He tilted his head and repeated the phrase, "Fandom police? Is that a thing? Who's in the Fandom Police then? And what the heck is a headcanon!?" Tyson didn't know where to put his face.

He's so out of the loop~

The host then returned his attention to his director, whom was standing beneath the stage with her hand rubbing across her chest. She almost looked as confident as the host himself when the spotlight fixed itself amongst her curvy figure.

Tyson questioned confidently, "What do you dislike and like about the community?" He relied on the fearless author to spice up the show by pushing a button or two.

"I love the community, Tyson. I have made so many friends over the years and it's boosted my confidence as an aritst." Responded **Little A Granger** with a wink, "I don't really dislike anything-"

"Oh don't you give me that." Tyson interrupted with his eyes widening, "You are talking * _beep_ * SHIT * _beep_ * there. So come on, stop lying to me, Ann."

A naughty chuckle then echoed within the room and Ann shamefully lowered her head. "You got me there dude." She confessed before thinking through her choice of words very carefully. (For once). She didn't want to step on anyones toes, but since everyone else is being honest, why not?

"I don't like how some people in the fandom demand for more attention, yet they do * _beep_ * fuck * _beep_ * all to support their peers. Seriously, the Beyblade fandom is very small, so we should all be standing together as a unit."

Tyson nodded proudly. "You sound like me when I am lecturing people about the true sport of Beyblade."

"D'you know what? I thought that as I was saying my little speech."

Tyson and Ann then laughed together briefly and the crowd then clapped to support the two Grangers as they then highfived eachother. But it wasn't long until Tyson returned his full attention back to the camera to fixate the spotlight back onto him.

"Okie dokie. My last comment is from **Fyrua** , a very talented artist who has been very supportive of this idea. She said: _I think the fandom is pretty great. I haven't felt this welcome into a fandom ever. It feels like a small family_."

"Aw, that family sounds more complicated than my own." Tyson wriggled his eyebrows and skimmed through the script cards, chucking the ones that he'd already read to avoid getting confused. "Oh! This opinion is my favourite. It's from **Martyoshka** : _As I said many times the best thing in beyblade fandom are the people. (That's a real rarity to read this from someone like me! I am very VERY very introvert and shy, I tend to avoid people in general due to my experiences in other fandoms, but in this community I always feel appreciate and free to talk and enjoy this series with others! and that's beautiful!) Personally I've know only great people, so kind, polite, always ready to support you that's so rare in other fandoms these days…that's made Beyblade fandom the best fandom to me! And I am so grateful for all the amazing people here! And…I dont have other to say XD Beyblade fandom is just perfect like that to me! I cant find anything I dislike till now! XD_ "

The sound of an applause then briefly echoed within the room until the host raised his hands up to catch everyones attention. "I think that comment is an awesome send off to the show. Thank you to everyone who took part and sent in their views. Also! I will be back next time to interview another community member. Thanks guys!" Tyson winked before the camera cut.

 _Finished~_


End file.
